The Island Affair
by MLaw
Summary: <html><head></head>Napoleon and Illya receive a shocking surprise when they are sent to investigate a suspected T.H.R.U.S.H. lab...pulling them into a deadly and dangerously bizarre scheme to subjugate mankind. # 8 in the Saga-series AU</html>
1. Chapter 1

_"this store which men and women set on pleasure and pain...is the mark of the beast upon them_the mark of the beast from which they come. Pain, pain and pleasure, they are for us as long as we wriggle free of the dust. So long as audible pain turns you sick, as long as your own pain drives you; so long as pain underlies your proposition about sin...you are an animal, thinking a little less obscurely what an animal feels_" "The Island of Dr. Moreau"- H.G. Wells.

**"The Island Affair"**

"What the hell?" yelled Napoleon Solo to his partner as they clung to the hillside while the ground shook beneath them.

"Earth tremor...remember we are near the San Andreas fault?" called Illya Kuryakin as they scrambled up the top of the hill to view the T.H.R.U.S.H. lab they had been sent to observe. It stood like a lonely sentinel on the far outskirts of the town of Parkfield.

There was no rationale for Thrush to have built this small facility so close to the fault, though it would have been relatively free of prying eyes and this section of the San Andreas consistently produced magnitude 6.0 earthquakes only every twenty two years...the last one being in 1966.

The ground moved violently again; knocking both men to their knees...just as suddenly the lone building down below them was gone; exploding into a mushroom of fire and debris. What they had just felt was very much out of sync given the predictability of the seismic activity for the area.

"Maybe it wasn't an earthquake after all?" Napoleon called as he picked himself up; dusting off his clothing.

"Hey...do not look at me? I did not do it...though it was a very nice explosion." smiled the Russian as he scrambled to his feet to join his partner.

Solo pulled out his communicator; contacting headquarters.

"Open Channel D-Waverly. Sir, the THRUSH lab has been destroyed..."

"Destroyed?" snapped his boss,"Mr. Solo you two were supposed to observe and report...what the devil did Mr. Kuryakin do now?"

llya looked at his partner shaking his finger in warning at him...

"Ah..sir, Illya...we had nothing to do with it. We were attempting surveillance when there was what seemed like a small earth tremor, a minute later it was followed by an earthquake...then the whole building just went up in a massive explosion."

"Oh...well then," said Waverly clearing his throat," We'll send in a cleanup team from the Los Angeles office to canvass the site...in the mean time the two of you stay put to make sure nothing is disturbed. Waverly out."

As soon as Solo closed the communicator Illya barked at him..."Why am I instantly to blame everytime something blows up?"

"Well aren't you always blowing things up anyway...stands to reason?"

"True..." he smiled," but I do not like to be given credit for the work of others."

"Looks like we have a few hours to kill before they get here...Napoleon sighed, kicking some gravel aside with his shoe.

About a half hour later the flames subsided and the two agents were able to wander down through the smoldering wreckage. Illya pushing aside some of the blackened timber...found charred human remains beneath it.

"This did not happen because of an earth tremor...there was definitely something being kept here that was highly volatile. The explosion and ensuing fire were too intense for there not to have been some sort of accelerant present? It looks like there will be little for the cleanup crew to make use of."

"Do you hear that?" Napoleon said, cocking his head to one side as he reached out; touching his partners arm.

"Sounds like an animal?" said the Russian.

The two agents followed the noise to a spot less than fifty yards away where they spotted a clear plexi-glass container, with air holes drilled into it's walls and top. Inside it was a bundle of cloth; beneath which was something that was moving.

Illya knelt down, peering at it warily when a tiny hand appeared from under the cloth.

"Bozhe moy_my God it is a baby!"

He quickly pulled out his throwing knife, scoring the edge along the top of the box; prying it up with the blade. Then tossing the lid aside; he reached in gathering up the blanket; gently lifting the child out. Illya raised the cloth to look at it.

Napoleon watched as a look of horror filled the usually placid face of his partner.

"What's wrong?"

"Napoleon look..." Illya said as he turned the infant to give Solo a better view.

"Good God!" Napoleon gasped," what is it...that's not human?"

"It looks like some sort of human hybrid," Illya answered; regaining his cool demeanor as his scientific curiosity kicked in.

"The child had a human torso and head...but the eyes were definitely reptilian and the tongue was more that of a serpents."

"Why the hell would Thrush want to do something like this...it's like a creature out of a science fiction novel?"

Illya raised his eyebrows..."I do not know my friend." He reached out examining the child's eyes, when suddenly he yelped in pain.

"Chto za huy_what the fuck!" Illya blurted out," It just bit me!"

The side of his hand had two distinct puncture marks in it.

"Napoleon quickly...I need a stick or a small piece of glass!"

Solo grabbed a small broken piece of glass from the ground, handing it to his partner.

Illya held the child's head back, carefully placing the piece of glass beneath a pair of pointed fangs in it's mouth...putting a little pressure on them. Milky liquid oozed from the the teeth onto the glass.

"Der'mo_shit!" He cursed."Venom!"

Kuryakin lowered the creature back into the box.

"Napoleon you need to incise the bite and suck the venom out," he spoke with a surprisingly calm voice.

Napoleon grabbed Illya's knife; cutting a slit between the holes, then he quickly began sucking the side of the Russians palm; spitting out what ever he was able to draw from the wound. He continued to do so until blood flowed freely from the incision, then taking his handkerchief; he bound it around Illya's hand.

Illya lowered himself immediately to the ground; sitting beneath a small shade tree, knowing he needed to remain still to slow the movement of the poison throughout his system. The temperature was beginning to rise as it was nearly midday and the Russian loosened his tie; undoing the top button of his shirt, trying to remain calm.

Napoleon pulled his communicator " Channel D- medical emergency!"

"Medical...what is the nature of the emergency?"

"Agent down...possible snake bite?"

"O.K. Mr. Solo I have your location. We'll have a medi-vac chopper there shortly...the nearest hospital is in San Luis Obispo. Tell the victim to keep the affected area below the heart and to stay still. Do you know what kind of snake it was?"

"Ummm...not a clue. But we have a sample of the venom.

The chopper arrived taking Kuryakin to French Hospital nearly 197 miles away, while Napoleon waited for the cleanup team from Los Angeles; hiding the plex-glass case from view. He handed the chopper pilot his card.

"U.N.C.L.E.? Who's Uncle is it?"

"It's actually a what...The United Network Command for Law and Enforcement. And the man you're transporting is my partner...so take good care of him?"

"Will do boss...I was in 'Nam. I understand these things."

Napoleon leaned into the helicopter helping to strap Illya in. "Feeling anything?"

"Nothing yet... symptoms can take several hours to show up...and who knows what type of venom it is? But this should help," he said holding the piece of glass with the sample he had milked from the fangs.

Napoleon gave the Russian a reassuring pat on the shoulder..."Let's hope so tovarisch. See you soon alright?" He tried hiding his worry from his partner.

Illya gave a little wave as the door to the chopper was closed. Napoleon ducked down, walking away when blades from the helicopter stirred up a cloud of dust as it rose into the sky; disappearing quickly over the hills and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Illya lay on an exam table in the emergency room feeling as weak as a new born. His temperature had risen to 104˚ but he felt hotter than that, more as if he were on fire and his hand was now painfully swollen. He was beginning to have difficulty speaking and his respiration was becoming labored. They immediately placed him on oxygen, a heart monitor and IV fluids.

Dr. Marty Seligman had arrived from the field office in Los Angeles and made quick work testing the venom sample that the Russian had carried with him; finding it to be somewhere between that of a rattlesnake and copperhead...a hemotoxic venom that could disrupt clotting, cause organ degeneration and generalized tissue damage.

Illya suddenly began to vomit blood and a nurse grabbed a paper bucket complaining," this is the part I hate about having this job." as she held the container for him to use.

Dr. Seligman ordered her to leave and had another nurse replace her; shouting complaints about her finding a new career and questioning the woman's professionalism as she skulked out of the ER. He then began to administer vials of the anti-venom into Illya's IV line.

Then a male nurse helped move Illya around, sitting him up to take a chest x-ray; the heart monitor responded to his pain of being manipulated...but the Russian remained silent; only his increased heart rate showed his discomfort each time they moved him. He was put on a catheter and transferred by gurney to ICU where Napoleon found him once he had arrived from Parkfield.

The cleanup crew had taken custody of the snake-like child and Solo was glad to be rid of it as it gave him a good case of the creeps.

Illya could talk but his was his speech was still slurred...and Napoleon seeing that his partner was exhausted, pulled up a chair alongside his bed; waiting for him to doze off. He pulled his communicator from his pocket contacting New York.

"Mr. Solo this creature that you discovered is most unsettling," said Alexander Waverly," keep me a breast of any further developments at your end. We had no idea that any such experimentation was being under taken by Thrush... I'll try to see what information I can discover about any rumoured Thrush projects involving involving genetic engineering. Oh, and of course keep me informed of Mr. Kuryakin's condition. Waverly out"

Over the course of the next four days Illya had been being administered twenty vials of anti-venom, then was finally transferred from ICU to a regular hospital room, having been given donor blood, thought his platelet count that was still just below 90,000 but was finally on the increase.

Napoleon walked into his partner's room with container of chocolate ice cream...the Russian's favorite; knowing it would cheer his usual testy mood when confined to a hospital bed.

"How you feeling today?" he asked as Illya happily dug into the the ice cream.

"Still have a headache...but other than than that I am fine and ready to get out of this place. I have lost track of time...how long have I been here?"

"Just shy of a week and don't worry I contacted your wife and let her know what happened and that you are on the mend...she sends you her love."

"Thank you Napoleon...has there been anything further discovered in regards to the specimen?"

"Haven't heard a thing...they're keeping this thing under tight wraps...but the old man still has us on the assignment so we'll know soon enough as soon as we get to the office in L.A."

The next day Illya's platelet count reached acceptable levels and he was finally released; his hand heavily bandaged. He was told that it would take four to six weeks for the wound to completely heal and was lucky that the wound had not required fasciotomy surgery. The doctors were also not pleased that Solo's incising of the wound was not a good idea as snake bite treatment had changed and such first aid...could have been dangerous.

"I stand corrected then," mumbled the Russian. Illya said he felt fine; not mentioning that his vision seemed different...it now being oddly sensitive to movement. He kept his mouth shut as he wanted out of medical and was anxious to be in on the study of the creature.

Dr. Seligman discovered in Illya's blood work that he had developed an antibody to the venom and concluded would be immune to further bites should they occur; then took samples to create an antidote just in case one would be needed in the future as one never knew what T.H.R.U.S.H. was capable of. He was still being kept in the dark about the source of the venom and would not be told until he returned to the L.A. office. The physician had no idea of the existence of the snake-child that had bitten the Russian. UNCLE was keeping that and the creature under tight security from everyone.

The two agents headed out in their rented convertible; keeping the top down and enjoying the west coast weather for the 200 mile trip up US-101 to the field office that was in a used book store located discreetly on the outskirts of the busy city of Los Angeles.

Illya settled into the passenger seat, normally he would be the one to drive but Napoleon insisted; wanting to give his partner a break. The Russian finally agreed after his partner swore upon pain of death that he would not get then lost; Illya figuring the hour and forty-five minute trip was was a pretty direct route would not give Napoleon much leeway for getting them off course as he usually did when driving.

"So how goes it with the lovely Miss Graziani?" he asked Solo." you know everyone just knows her as the mystery woman...including Elliott."

"Lovely...yes," Napoleon smiled.

"And you are really not seeing anyone else?"

"Nope."

"I know I am going to regret asking this...but you have slept with her have you not?"

"Nope."

Kuryakin was quite surprised at this, knowing his parter's sexual prowess and indeftigable libido."

"Yes I know...out of character for me huh? But this one one is different...I think I'm going to bide my time."

"Really...could it be that the one and only Napoleon Solo is truly out of circulation?"Illya smiled, lowering his voice, "there will be a lot of broken hearts at headquarters."

"Please...headquarters? The world dear boy...the world."

That made Illya burst out laughing.

"Good to hear you laugh again tovarisch..."

"Good to hear you have found someone special. I speak from experience and recommend it highly...so are you planning to...?

"No...I don't think I'm quite ready to take the plunge...though I did take her home to East Hampton to meet the family."

"Oh that must have been an experience!" Illya laughed for a second time..."were Stella and your father up to their usual standards of behavior?"

"What do you think?" he smiled

"And how did Gabby do...after all it is not like your family is accustomed to welcoming your female companions into their midst."

"Oh she didn't take any of their nonsense...I was quite proud of her actually."

"And how was your dear mother?"

"The same as ever...always deflecting and being the great peace-maker...she liked Gabby a lot. I think everyone everyone did except for Stella of course and dad had his usual reservations. Your name came up in conversation by the way..."

"Do not tell me...your father?"

"Yes but it was Theresa who really talked about you...she apparently was quite disappointed to find out you'd gotten married and became a father..."

"Oh well?" Illya smiled.

"I didn't realize she had quite the crush on you...hey you and my sister never...?"

"Rest assured...never."

"Good...as her older brother I would have had to defend her honor..." he laughed.

"Have you met Gabby's family yet?"

"No...I'm holding off on that. She has a large, rather traditional Italian family, seven brothers to be precise and complete of course with the 'donna che predomina in una famiglia.'

"Do not tell me...the classic formidable Italian grandmother?"

"Exactly."

"Well that explains why you haven't bedded Gabby yet...seven brothers and a matriarch who would order you killed for tarnishing the honor of a Graziani. You would have a better chance of surviving a satrap full of Thrush minions than the wrath of la famiglia." Illya chuckled.

"Hey, that's not funny?" Napoleon complained.

Kuryakin said nothing more; laying his head back. He fell asleep instantly as he was still feeling drained from his venomous experience and hospital stay. His vision was still feeling strange...

They arrived at the the field office located in a used bookstore, just on the outskirts of the business district in Los Angeles; finding the study of the snake-child to be well under way.

Several geneticists had been vetted and brought in from Caltech in Pasedena to conduct the examination.

They deemed it to be similar in size to that of a six month old human and had finally figured out what to feed the child as it seemed not not want to take what a human baby would want to eat.

Illya leaned over looking at the creature; being careful to stay far enough away after his last experience with it. It lay asleep now, and with it's eyes closed it looked completely like and innocent human infant...reminding him of Demya at that age, until the snake-like tongue flicked out from between it's lips; momentarily startling the Russian.

"After examining stool samples we discovered the remnants of small bones...feathers, basically what a snake would ingest. We finally settled on giving it baby mice from the lab." said Dr. Kineson.

"Interesting..." said Kuryakin, "it requires live food?"

Napoleon made a face at the thought of that.

Kinison filled them in on what they had discovered after his full examination of the creature had been completed.

"It is most fascinating and disturbing, " he said, "somehow they have been able to successfully splice reptilian and human genes...but we are unsure if this process was in-vtro producing a genetically modified organism or if the creature was bred from similar specimens...there also exists the possibility that it is a clone?"

"I would not have thought it possible," Illya commented, cradling his injured hand subconsciously as looked in the secure bassinet again...

"Doctor...am I mistaken or has it...what is it male or female?"

"Female."

"Am I mistaken or has she grown larger?"

"Yes Mr. Kuryakin," said the geneticist," she indeed has...quite a few centimeters in a matter of days. It is possible she has an accelerated growth rate because of the reptilian DNA."

"Gentlemen," said Kinison," as a scientist I am intrigued by this creature...but as a human being I am dismayed at the implications of it's existence. Who would have had the audacity to create such an..."

"Abomination?" Illya finished the scientist's sentence.

"Yes Mr. Kuryakin that is the appropriate word...and to what purpose would it have been brought into this world?"

"The name of the organization is T.H.R.U.S.H." Napoleon interjected.

"What may I ask is that?" asked Kinison.

"The Technological Hierarchy for the Removal of Undesirables and the Subjugation of Humanity...an organization bent on ruling the world, by any means."

"My God...such a thing exists? With that philosophy and this type of creature in their hands; that would be a very dangerous thing."

"I agree Doctor," Illya said," given the accelerated rate of growth and the venomous abilities...Thrush has created a potentially unpredictable killing machine. Imagine the ability to grow an army of these things? Napoleon...I recommend we do away with this specimen...if she were allowed to mature...well if she were to mate and produce offspring; the results of which would be catastrophic on the human population and the ecosystem...and if she were to produce, potentially as a snake would...it boggles the mind?"

"Jesus Illya," Napoleon was shocked," she's just a baby...and she's part human. What if she has human feelings and intelligence? Couldn't she be taught to behave? Or couldn't something be done to reverse the process?"

"NYET!," Illya pointed at the infant, "That is a vile corruption and an affront to nature! The continuance of such a thing could potentially wreak havoc on the human race!"

Napoleon had not heard his partner become this animated in a long time. Here was a man who was a loving father to his own child; yet he spoke coldly about destroying the infant as if it were just another sample in his lab.

Alexander Waverly concurred with Illya; agreeing that such a creature's existence could not be permitted. It's destruction was warranted and Waverly authorized it to be euthanized, then autopsied; austensively closing the book on this affair for now.

The next day Solo and Kuryakin stood beneath the large domed mural with it's painted palm trees and pedestrians in Los Angeles International Airport waiting for their American Airlines flight to be called for their return to New York.

They headed directly to headquarters after their six hour flight having spoken little, filed their reports then parted ways as it was late.

Napoleon went home alone, not bothering to call Gabby as he knew she was asleep; having worked a long shift. Illya headed home to his wife and child.

He stood at his son's crib, staring at Demya's innocent face as he slumbered...trying to banish the disturbing thoughts of the snake-child from his head. Napoleon thought him cold about wanting to destroy her, but it in fact upset him greatly; finding it a necessary evil...to take the life of the infant; knowing that it was in part...human.

"Annushka...luybov moy," he whispered to his wife before undressing; gently slipping into the bed beside her; he snuggled close to her; kissing Elliott softly on her shoulder...

She sensed something was wrong," Are ye alright my love?"

"Fine," he whispered his usual response; choosing not to tell her what troubled him. He wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Napoleon tossed and turned in bed, trying to fall asleep; then finally got up heading to the kitchen to light up a cigarette. Like his partner, he had been meaning to quit, but sometimes a cigarette helped soothe his tired nerves as well. And sometime a cigarette just felt good and that's what he needed to feel right now. He poured himself a scotch then downed it...

The image of the infant still haunting him...unlike Illya, he was drawn to the human side of her and the decision by Waverly to destroy the infant really bothered him.

Perhaps it was the feelings he was developing for Bella that had something to do with it... for the first time in his life he had started to think about actually having a family; a wife...children.

Those were things that he had longed for but always thought given his life-style and job...would never be possible. He went from one woman's arms to another trying to console his loneliness, seeking comfort in bed with them; enjoying only a temporary companionship for what he lacked in his life. Now it seemed possible...after all his partner was managing it. So why couldn't he...eventually?

His feelings for Elliott reawakened those desires in him. He wanted to have someone special in his life like her and something meaningful, something that would last as long as he managed to stay alive. He realized that was a bit selfish...marrying a woman who could potentially be his widow at any time...but the solitude of his life was becoming almost intolerable to him. Things didn't work with Clara because of his work...but Bella was different she seemed to understand the demands put upon him and handled them without batting an eye. Bella... his bellissima_beautiful," he sighed...and she was definitely accustomed to having a lot of children around her; given the size of her extended family..."maybe she was the one?" he asked himself.

His thoughts drifted to his niece Amelia, who had been the only child in his life until Demya was born, then he became a surrogate Uncle to the boy...granted it they were not his...he didn't have the responsibility of being Amy and Demmy's father...yet the idea of having his own child became appealing to him because of them...that was why he supposed the euthanizing of the infant was so unsettling...but it was Illya's coldness about it that he found unsettling as well.

He guessed, deep down under the Russian's skin he was still the cold-hearted killer he knew him to be. That had not changed. What ever Illya had experienced growing up and the training he received from the Soviet government had apparently made him immune to the feelings that Napoleon now felt about the infant. Yet in spite of Illya's ability to to shut away his feelings; he still maintained his humanity and be a loving husband and father. How he maintained his controls...how he did that was an enigma; unlike his partner Solo couldn't do that.

Napoleon was more tired than he realized and his thoughts were skipping from one thing to another now...he snuffed the cigarette out in his ashtray and went back to bed...his last thought was wondering why the child could not have been given the same chance to grow and control itself at being human...in essence just like Illya...though he was not some sort of hybrid human of course. What was the phrase he was searching for..."Nurture not Nature?" But it was not his place to question Alexander Waverly's decision..."so that as they say was that." He rolled over, trying to will himself to sleep.

Illya rolled over to his side, fondling Elliot's breast, his fingers pinching her nipple, as he made love to her...they breathed heavily, rocking together on the bed. Elliott craned her neck back enabling him to kiss her, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he finally moaned just a little; feeling close to climaxing.

Suddenly Illya stopped, becoming aware of a presence; quickly pulling up the sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"Papa...I'm thirsty."

Demya had climbed out of his crib and was standing beside the bed watching them.

"Ugh...go into the kitchen...papa will be right there to get you a glass of water."

"Juice?"

"Alright Demyachka...juice...go!"

He waited until the boy left the bedroom then slipped into a pair of sweatpants...though not a prude about nudity, it was not the time nor the place to stand naked in front of his son.

"I did not even hear him?" he whispered to Elliott quite surprised that he had not detected the boy's movement.

"Neither did I...that's because he moves like a damn cat like you...and of course he has Boris to imitate now doesn't he?" Elliott giggled as she put her on her silk robe.

Illya walked out into the darkened apartment, then there was a loud crash, followed by the screech of a cat and a string of loud epithets cursed in Russian.

Elliott rushed out of the bedroom, turning on a light.

"What the hell just happened?"

Illya was sitting on the floor cradling his foot, holding up a molded plastic dinosaur.

"I saw Boris sitting on the floor and stepped back to avoid her then...I was bitten by an extinct animal...triceratops I believe?" he said facetiously; tossing the toy to the sofa. He lifted his foot seeing two distinct puncture marks and blood on the the sole. "Aww." he moaned," again? then laughed to himself thinking at least it was not a toy snake."

"Ye saw the cat in the dark?"

"Yes I did?" he realized strangely that he did not _see the cat, _it was more the movement of her cocking her head that he saw in the total darkness... but dismissed it; being more concerned about his foot at the moment.

"Stay there...I'll get the peroxide and a band aid." Elliott said as she ran off to the bathroom. She returned with the supplies in just a minute and ministered to her wounded warrior.

"That does it," Illya said, "Tomorrow we start to look for a new place to live. We need our privacy and our son needs more room to play." he picked up another toy dinosaur from the floor..."Tyrannosaurus Rex," he thought before tossing it to join the other.

Demya started to cry when his saw the blood on his father's foot. "I'm sorry papa?"

Illya took the boy into his arms patting him on the back; trying to soothe him while his wife applied the band aid to his foot.

"It is alright Demyachka...it was an accident. Just remember to put your toys away next time...can you do that for your papa?"

Demya nodded as he sniffled away his tears in a matter of moments.

"That was a funny sound that Boris made was it not?" he said as he gave Demmy a little tickle, making him smile.

"Boris was very frightened lovie," his mother said to him, "I think ye need ta find her and let her know it's safe ta come out now? I think yer papa may have scared her a bit?" she whispered.

"O.K. mama."

Illya got off the floor and limped into the kitchen, putting kettle on the stove for some tea, then he took a container of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Are ye serious about lookin'?" Elliott cuddled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes...why, you do not want to? he said, turning around to her.

"No of course I do...well, it's...I just saw a for sale sign on a small two story brownstone in the West Village yesterday...it was right across the street from Washington Square Park...it has a backyard and a lovely gated entrance. Two fire places, over sized windows, living room, full dining room and kitchen and three bedrooms upstairs and one down. And there's even a basement apartment."

"And all this you got from a for sale sign?" he asked warily.

"Well... I sort of looked at it. Well ye did not say too long ago about finding a bigger place ta live for the _children_?"

"Yes I did say that...but Elliott buying a place... can we do that?"

"Well ye and I have both been frugal haven't we...can't we check it out Illuysha? It really would be good for Demmy ta have a yard of his own to play in wouldn't it? And he'd have his own room and there'd be plenty of room for another baby...and ye could have a library if ye like? And maybe we could convince Auntie Olga to move into the apartment?"

"You have it all figured out already do you not?" He set out two mugs and teabags on the counter, thinking for a moment... "We will have to look at our finances carefully...?" he smiled." and I will ask Napoleon for some advise alright?"

"Oh thank you Illuysha!" Elliot said grabbing hold of him and planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm" he moaned again; reaching around grabbing her bottom with his hands and giving a squeeze.

"Papa...what were you and mama doing in your bed?'

Illya and Elliott broke apart immediately.

"Jay-sus...he did it again? Boy ye are gettin' too sneaky!" his mother hid her smile.

Illya quickly handed his son his melamine cup..."Here drink your juice Demyachka." Then Illya and his wife looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably.

The next morning after arriving at headquarters Illya ran into his partner as he was exiting the secretarial pool, carrying a bottle of champagne tucked under his arm.

"Back on the market so soon?" the Russian said eyeing the bottle.

"Nooo, just trying to return a gift from an ardent admirer...Heather was trying to get me to go over to her place tonight for a candlelight supper."

"And you are passing on it?"

"Yep"

Illya reached across to his partner with his un-bandaged hand touching Napoleon's forehead. "No...not feverish."he laughed

"Knock it off.." Napoleon joked as they headed to their office.

As soon as they walked in the door the intercom buzzed.

"Good morning," called Lisa Rogers.

"Good morning Lisa," Napoleon answered cheerfully.

"Your partner with you, because you're both being summoned to the inner sanctum?... So Napoleon, there's an office pool on as to how long this girlfriend of yours is going to stick around...the odds are against her five to one."

"Oh gee thanks...well I'll just have to see about that," he laughed nervously as he flicked off the intercom.

"So the shoe is on the wrong foot, " Illya chuckled," see, it does feel uncomfortable to be the subject of the rumor mills does it not?"

"Nooo," he denied, "and it's the shoe is on the other foot..."

"Good morning gentlemen," Waverly said as they walked through the door...I have some further information regarding the genetic experiment that you discovered in California.

Waverly tossed two folders on the table sending them around to the side where his top agents were now seated.

Kuryakin put on his tinted reading glasses ready to dive into reading the material with his usual relish; when he realized everything was blurry. He removed them, looking at the paper, finding he was able to read it well enough without them and guessed it was time for him to get his prescription changed...some how his vision had improved.

"After some research into known Thrush personnel we came up rather empty handed," Waverly said. "Then we discovered this man...Dr. Gustav Blackman; a known geneticist who's theories on on genetic engineering are considered highly questionable...since he's proposed human experimentation."

"The scientific community en large looked at his proposals as being highly unethical. seemed to be unable to find funding for his research for that reason. And now it appears the good doctor has fallen off the radar within the last year or so. It makes me wonder if he has a feathered benefactor providing financial backing for him...as the specimen that you found is highly suspect as being the product of his handiwork."

"Yes...I recall reading of his idea of introducing recumbent DNA or synthetic genes to create recumbent organisms, quite unlike classical genetic methods...but I thought his work was only at the bacteriological level?"

"Ermm yes, quite Mr. Kuryakin." said Waverly...even he was sometimes taken back at the vast amounts of knowledge the Russian seemed to be familiar with.

"So do we have any clue as to his where he may be now?" Napoleon asked.

"None at the present time..his remains were not found at the site, however, a disturbing discovery was made...several of the burned corpses found in the wreckage were not fully human...gentlemen, these were the bodies of adults."

"So Blackman has definitely succeeded in accomplishing what his fellow scientists thought not possible then," Said Napoleon.

"Not impossible Napoleon...just amoral." said his partner,"and the existence of adult specimens is not good news..."

"Agents from the Los Angeles office discovered the explosion was apparently cased by a fire within the facility itself though the cause of the fire was undetermined. And as you surmised Mr. Kuryakin...there were a number of highly combustible agents present for such complete devastation to have taken place. We are still conducting an analysis to identify the chemicals. What you gentlemen perceived as a tremor and subsequent earthquake were actually the result of explosions that began in the lower level of the facility. Seismologists at the research center in Parkfield have verified that...

"So will be be heading back to the west cost sir?"Solo asked.

"Not just yet Mr. Solo...I will let Los Angeles take the lead on this one for the moment...one of our agents recently promoted from our office in Rio is handling the followup...a Miss Senna Alegria."

"Senna Alegria?" Napoleon blurted out." she's one of us...an agent?"

"I take it you've somehow met Miss Alegria then?"Waverly feigned ignorance knowing that Napoleon had indeed met her when in Brazil to rescue Elliott Mc Gowan.

"Yes...we umm, met briefly...I had no clue she was one of ours."

"You wouldn't have Mr. Solo she was involved in a deep undercover ops for over a year now and was under strict instructions to reveal her identity to no one."

"Section two sir?" Illya asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact she was promoted from section three after helping in the overthrow of the man Juan Montegna formerly known as the General. He survived the revolt and Miss Alegria managed to capture him."

Waverly eyed Solo warily...but it was unnecessary as Napoleon knew that his mission to rescue Elliott had been classified. However there might be some sticky ends to tie up with Senna regarding his presence in Brazil should he and Illya have to work with her. There was also the concern about Elliott's lie about the General...

Illya on the other hand was wondering if it was Agent Alegria who helped his wife escape her failed mission in Brazil...he reminded himself to thank her someday for capturing the man who raped his Elliott..."

"Alright then gentlemen...I will keep you up to date as any other intelligence comes in from the west coast. Dismissed."

Napoleon and Illya left Waverly's office together heading, Illya intending to go down to his lab. "So you were in Brazil?" Illya fished for an answer when Elliott was there?"

"No? Why do you ask?" Napoleon lied flawlessly.

"Nothing. Just wondering... where did you meet Senna Alegria then?"

"I'm uh...trying to recall...but it was a rather intimate meeting, if you get my drift."

Illya sighed, "I understand, forget I asked then...by the way Elliott and I are going to look at a brownstone in Washington Square. We had a little privacy incident with Demya last night...and we both agree it is time he had his own room."

"To rent?"

"No to purchase."

"Really...how American of you."

"Napoleon, there is no need to insult me when I am trying to ask your for help?"

"What sort of help...do you need money?"

"No, thank you...I think we have enough money saved...I would just like you to maybe look at it with me; make sure that it is a sound investment?"

"Investment...listen to you my friend? Of course I'll help you...the first thing you need to know is to make an offer on the place once you've decided you want it...never give them the asking price."

"So it is like haggling in a marketplace?"

"Sort of..." Napoleon smiled, "so how many bedrooms?"

"Four."

"Four? That's quite a jump in real estate for some privacy."

"Napoleon...we are planning to have _more_ children some day."

"Someday?" he smiled suspiciously.

"No..she is not...maybe soon?" Illya smiled with just a touch of shyness in his demeanor.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat on the deck of the forty foot sloop moored at a slip in the harbor at Marina del Rey...Napoleon wearing a light linen suit and having abandoned his tie; enjoyed the last of the afternoon sun as he finished his Margarita.

A trio of brown pelicans gliding in tandem drifted overhead in the nearly cloudless blue sky. Sun, sand, palm trees and a lovely...boat. This was such things as dreams were made of for Napoleon Solo...it was a shame the journey he was about to take had a destination filled with the potential for a dangerous conclusion.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were an UNCLE agent?"

"I was deep under cover...what if you were lying to me and were the General's man and not from our organization? Napoleon, one can never be too careful..." Senna Alegria smiled, offering him another drink. "And besides, I am a woman of my word...I swore not to reveal myself to anyone."

"That's good to know...because I need to swear you to silence on another matter...I'm sure you overheard the conversation between Elliott and myself...about us being umm..."

"Intimate...yes I did." answered Senna.

"Senna...Elliott is my partner's wife...although they weren't married at the time you met her."

"Oh I see...so you want me to cover your lie for you."

"No, I want you to help protect a family...Elliott and I know that what we did was a mistake...you heard that I'm sure.

I don't want what she and Illya have together to be destroyed. It would devastate him...he doesn't deserve that. He's my friend and I betrayed him in a moment of complete and inexcusable stupidity."

"So since you put it that way...not protecting yourself but them; I will do it for you as that is an honorable request Signor Napoleon."

She looked into his eyes seductively...and he remembered how incredibly dark they were. And of course his thoughts drifted to their time together in her bed...

Sensing where his thoughts had gone; she asked him outright..."So would you care to pickup where you and I left off Napoleon Solo?" she practically purred at him.

"Not too long ago Senna, I would have gladly taken you up on that suggestion...but no thank you," he answered, hiding his smile," I have sworn off the ladies so to speak as I have met someone special."

"You are a man of honor...aren't you? Oh well...your loss!" she giggled as she flung off her cover up revealing a very tiny Brazilian-cut red bikini. In an instant, she dove over the side of the boat into the water.

"Come on in!" she called to him as her head bobbed up to the surface from under the deep blue water.

"No thanks...though I love sailing; I'm not a fan of swimming and there's one more thing... if you could see what I see swimming beneath you right now...I'd get out of that water if I were you?"

"Relax codardo_coward...I saw them already. They're leopard sharks and harmless...big but harmless."

Solo eyed them nervously." O.K. if you say so?"

She finally climbed up the ladder suspended over the side of the boat, then stood on deck twisting her long hair in her hands; wringing the water from it...

"One other thing Senna...if my partner mentions anything about you rescuing his wife from the General...just agree. Don't mention that I was in Brazil alright? That information was on a need to know basis...and was part of a legitimate operation...so he doesn't need to know."

"Well...O.K. only because that it's partly true as I did help her," she said, "anything else I _have_ to do for you?"

"Nooo...I think that's more than enough...I appreciate your discretion," he said admiring her very tanned and shapely body as she stood in front of him toweling herself off.

"You could use a little more yourself... I see you still have a roving eye." she laughed as she looked up to see him staring at her.

"Hey...I have a girlfriend but that doesn't mean I'm immune to the sight of a beautiful woman."

"Napoleon...flattery will get you everywhere!"

Illya arrived a short while later at the marina carrying diving gear and two silver briefcases...they would be departing the marina on the French built sloop named 'La Belle Vie_ the good life, first thing in the morning.

Though not the Russian's favorite mode of transportation, he came prepared; bringing with him a supply of his home made ginger capsules and a case of bottled cola...both having helped him combat his seasickness in the past. He refused to take the normal anti-vertigo medicines; since they made him drowsy. He hoped that it would be a smooth journey...that at least would make him less seasick.

"Hello," he called and a woman appeared on deck as he laid down the equipment on the dock before boarding. 'Olá você deve estar Senna Alegria...Eu sou Illya Kuryakin. Wspero que a minha parceira já chegou_you must be Senna Alegria...I am Illya Kuryakin. I trust my partner is here already?"

"Hello Illya...your Portuguese is very good," she called, eyeing the blond man dressed in a tight fitting white t-shirt and equally tight fitting jeans, "and yes Napoleon is here...he's down below. She stepped down helping him carry the supplies and equipment on board still dressed in her bikini...she caught the Russian eyeing her too and smiled.

Napoleon cleared his throat as he saw his partner staring at Senna bending over while she put the case of soda the deck.

The look in Solo's eyes gave away the fact that he'd caught his partner showing his interest in the beautiful Brazilian.

"Prosto potomu chto ya zamuzhem nezhachit, chto ya mertv_just because I am married, does not mean I am dead," he called to Napoleon in Russian.

"What did you say?" Napoleon grinned at him this time.

"You understood me," he answered; bringing the rest of the gear on board.

He settled the equipment down below as Senna fired up a portable grill to prepare their dinner...locally caught sea bass, scallops wrapped in bacon and an avocado salad with green peppers, onion and cilantro with lemon and lime juice.

The three agents ate their meal, Napoleon and Senna drinking wine while she noticed the Russian drank warm cola..then saw him pop a few capsules in his mouth. He had also barely touched his food, noticing an uncomfortable look in his eyes whenever the boat rocked.

"So Illya...don't tell me, you are prone to seasickness?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"My God what kind of agents did Waverly send...neither of you like the water eh? He knew there'd be sailing involved?

Illya stood, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn."Do not concern yourself...we will not handicap the mission in any way. Senna, thank you for preparing the meal, but now I think I will leave you two alone as I am ready for bed." he said, knowing his partner and Senna had a history together.

"I think that's a good idea partner of mine...the morning will come early enough," Napoleon thanked Senna as well, then made a hasty retreat below deck leaving Illya behind.

"Wow...two handsome men and I'm being abandoned for the night...I guess I shouldn't have teased you about the water thing?" she pouted jokingly.

Illya smiled at her..."Senna, I have been remiss; it is my understanding that you were instrumental in rescuing a female agent named Elliott Mc Gowan not long ago?"

"Elliott...oh yes, the feisty red-head. She had escaped from the General while I was under cover from our Rio di Janiero office.

"I would like to thank you for your help...you see Elliott is my wife."

"Really...you are a lucky man senhor she is a very brave woman and quite beautiful I might add." she exaggerated on neither account.

"You are most kind Senna...yes she is. Boa noite_good night."

Napoleon was already in his bunk when his partner came down below...

"Senna is quite an attractive woman, someone a man would find memorable to say the least." Illya said as he lay down in his bunk, not bothering to undress "and you do not remember where you met her...I find that odd, especially for you."

Napoleon ignored him; pretending to already be asleep...Illya just shrugged his shoulders when he received no reply, then rolled over on his side; falling asleep within minutes.

Senna Alegria had discovered by sheer luck an advertisement for a young single's resort island located somewhere in the Pacific ocean...it read:

"Want a change of pace from your everyday humdrum vacation? Want to go wild while playing in the sun and sand on a secluded tropical island where you can let your inner animal free? Come on...the beast dwells within each of us! Set it free! Let fantasy become your reality..."

"This was just too good to be true,"Senna thought, but she looked into it anyway. No location was listed for the place...only a telephone number. There were photographs in the brochure of of lush island with a volcano in the back ground...that at least was a clue.

She compared the photo to one of every known tropical island having a volcanic peak but none of them matched.

Then Senna investigated navigational charts; finding no such island that fit the description...so she dug up old charts going back as far as before the turn of the century. It was there she found it...only one island fit the description in the brochure.

It was definitely there on the old charts...but not on current current ones? Sort of like what had happened to the island used by U.N.C.L.E. for survival school...it had been made to disappear from existence. That she found interesting. But there was no way to be completely certain that it was the right place...

When she contacted the number on the brochure pretending to be a potential client; asking about making a reservation. But the company required payment in full to make the booking...paying for everything in advance. Quite a tidy sum of $10,000. per person as they wished to cater to a very exclusive clientele. She was informed that a detailed medical background...height, weight, ethnic background, and any pre-existing conditions were required.

When she questioned about them needing such information; Senna was told that the activities on the island were not for the faint of heart and the guests needed to be in good physical conditon. She was sure now she found what U.N.C.L.E. had been looking for...

The representative told her the cruise was almost booked to capacity and urged her to make a decision soon as it would be leaving in five days.

"How many are booked for the trip? she asked innocently.

"Right now miss we have twenty seven...our largest group yet." he answered," the most we can accommodate comfortably is thirty, so I wouldn't wait too long to decide?"

"At present we have quite a few guests staying at the island...some people love it so much; they don't want to leave and have extended their stay...If you decide to come...make sure you bring some formal wear, clothes for outdoor activities in the rain forest and of course a bathing suit."

"Really? This is starting to sound better and better," she hedged," but one thing...could I see your charter boat before I decide? I'm from New Mexico, so I'm not used to the water and I'm a little nervous about sailing," she lied to him.

"We normally don't give that information out but O.K... you sound nice enough, "he said, we're berthed at King Harbor in Redondo Beach, slip number 35. The boat is called the 'Circe'...when would you plan on stopping by?"

Redondo Beach was south and less than ten miles away..."Oh, I could be there in about twenty minutes? What's your name?"

"Rolf...just ask for me when you get here."

Senna grabbed a couple of homing devices...figuring to attach them to the boat, allowing the UNCLE team to follow at a safe distance...once finding the island they could come ashore and blend in with the other guests...

She arrived at the designated slip on time...requesting Rolf who seemed very amicable and willing to give her a tour of the 75 ft. yacht. She feigned interest as he spoke about the galley and accommodations. She took a shot at asking how long a trip it was but he smiled, refusing to tell her as that might give away the location of their secret island hideaway.

Senna bounced on one of the bunks claiming to test it's comfort level as she tucked one of the homing devices beneath the wooden frame. Another she placed under the railing as she left the boat. She thanked Rolf for the tour and promised to get back with him...

"One last question, if you'll indulge me Rolf," she flashed a smile, flirting with her eyes," what time would we set sail...I'm not really an early riser."

"Oh...is nine in the morning too early for you?" Rolf smiled.

"Depends on what I was doing the night before..." she smiled, leaving Rolf sighing as he watched her walk up the dock and out of view.

Senna thought about the name of the boat as she walked to the end of the dock...the irony it...'Circe' was not lost on her as it was the name of a minor Greek goddess who had the ability to turn men into animals...

An old man looking very much like a derelict spoke to her as she passed him, sitting at the far end of the dock...

"You thinking about taking that charter missy?"

"Maybe."

"Well just a word of advise...people who take that charter never seem to come back. There's been a number of cars towed here because the management said they were stolen and abandoned here...but I know" he whispered," they belonged to the people who took that cruise."

A security guard walked by at that moment..."hey pops, what did I tell you about bothering people here?'

"Sorry miss...he's just a crazy old coot. They let him out of the psych ward at the local hospital."

"No that's alright... he wasn't bothering me. Thank you."

She walked across the parking lot, climbed into her metallic gray Shelby mustang in the marina parking lot, pulled her communicator and contacted New York immediately.

"Open Channel D- Alexander Waverly"

"Yes Miss Alegria, have you an update?"

She reported to Waverly in detail about her findings and indicating the management at the marina were probably involved in cover up of the Thrush scheme.

"Excellent work Miss Alegria...I will be sending Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin out to join you immediately. Waverly out."

The sun rose just after 6:00 a.m...the temperature was slated to be in the low eighties the same as had been for the past few days. Kuryakin was already up on deck still dressed in the clothes he had slept in and monitoring the tracking unit that was in one of the silver cases he had brought with him. The water in the marina was blessedly calm at the moment but the marine forecast was for moderate Santa Ana winds. Moderate would churn things up enough to make his seasickness a concern...so Illya started taking more ginger hoping for the best.

"Good morning," Senna greeting him as she walked up onto the deck," you're up early?"

"I am usually an early riser," he answered adjusting the settings on until it finally registered a very slow, low level pulse; telling him the homing devices Senna had installed were working.

She offered him a cup of coffee which he refused with a wave of his hand.

"I was surprised to hear that you are married...I thought section twos were not permitted such a luxury?"

He smiled when she said that... "Well Elliott and I had a little something to do with that policy change, we have not been married that long but agents are now permitted to marry, though everything is approved on a case by case basis."

"What about children? I suppose they aren't allowed?

"Actually, we have a son, who will be two next month."

"Ohhhh..I see." she smiled...you two put the cart before the horse so to speak."

Illya ignored her comment asking his own question instead. "So when did you first meet Napoleon?" he said not looking up from his work.

"You know I can't recall exactly," she hesitated," it was some time ago I think?"

"In Brazil perhaps?" he asked, looking her directly now.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really...I was just curious. Napoleon cannot recall where he met you either...strange."

Napoleon arrived on deck a few minutes later clean shaved; dressed in khaki pants and a matching short sleeve shirt.

"Good morning kiddies..." he smiled accepting coffee from Senna. He looked out over the water..."we need to stow all the equipment below and secure it...never know what these Santa Ana winds will churn up. Napoleon went instantly into his boating mode; inspecting everything on 'La Bell Vie," readying it to set sail with a well-practiced hand.

It was eight o'clock when Illya went forward, releasing the bow line as Napoleon started the engine. Then Senna released the stern line as Napoleon put it in gear, engaging the engine; slowly powering the boat out of it's slip and away from the dock.

He checked the wind and the compass as they headed out into Santa Monica Bay...where they finally dropped sail, there Napoleon brought the sloop about southward to intercept the charter boat before it could get too far ahead of them.

Once they were out in the open waters Napoleon tried to let the joy of sailing drive his imaginings of what they would find on the the island from his mind...but he wasn't having much success.

Illya brought the second case up on deck trying to ignore the onset of mild nausea...he was feeling a little dizzy but nothing that he could not tolerate for now.

He opened the case inspecting the contents carefully.

"What's that?" Senna asked him.

"It is a supply of modified rounds for our specials...a variation on U.N.C.L.E. tranquilizer darts. Except these are poisonous...to humanely take out any of the creatures we may encounter."

"And that?" she pointed to a small black box.

"That is an extremely powerful explosive device, one of four. If in the event we are unable to eliminate the hybrid population...we are to destroy the island.

The location in Parkfield blew up because there were some very powerful chemicals stored there that I am counting that they will also be on the island."

He pointed to the explosive device,"Once armed these blow in conjunction with those chemicals and will level approximately eight square miles...the information you supplied us with back in New York indicated the suspected island was 7.6 miles...give or take some changes in mass since your reference charts were over a century old...I adjusted for that in my calculations when I made these."

"I saw the autopsy reports on the creature" Senna said to him, "you and Napoleon were the ones who found it...but it looked like a human baby?

"Trust me Senna...it was not. Unfortunately I bear the scars to prove it." He held up his hand showing her the still sore looking bite marks. "It packed quite a deadly venom in it's fangs...one small bite from that so-called baby nearly killed me within hours. Imagine what an adult specimen could do. We have no idea what Dr. Blackman and Thrush have developed in their labs...or if they have some sort of breeding program in progress. It is of concern to me that they have had a fair amount of subjects brought to the island and who knows what he has done to them already?"

He closed the case then locking it he returned it below. Thinking again of the task that lay ahead of them...Illya suddenly pulled his communicator contacting Elliott.

Annushka...?"

"Eveything alright? Ye don't call me like this unless there's something wrong..."

"No...I am fine. I just needed to hear your voice...is Demya alright?"

"He's fine...Illya what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry I cannot be there to help you pack...give Demyachka a kiss for me? Tell him his papa loves him?"

"Illya?"

"I have to go...love you. Out." He sat on the bunk for a moment, opening another bottle of cola...but perhaps it was not seasickness that bothered him...maybe it was the thought of having to kill babies...the creatures, if there were more of them on the island. It was that thought making him sick to his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

The signal on the homing device remained strong, indicating by it's frequency they were within a few miles of the charter...it had not changed for a while now and Napoleon checked his navigational charts; they were near the island now and the charter had obviously arrived.

Napoleon dropped anchor on the far side of the island where there was no beachfront and the sheer face of the volcano offered them a safe anchorage from prying eyes; doubting that anyone would be able to see 'La Belle Vie' from there.

Packing a change of clothing into waterproof bags; they donned the diving gear. Dropping over the side of boat one by one into the warm waters of the Pacific with a splash. Illya submerging last as he carried the waterproof case with him containing the darts and the explosives.

They would have to swim farther around the island to reach the strand...navigating through a small coral reef filled with sea life of every imaginable color. Looking like a tropical rain forest beneath the sea...small schools of bright blue and yellow angel fish drifted past; clown fish slipped in and out from among anemone, parrot fish with their beak-like mouths and myriads of other species moved about in every direction...bright iridescent blues, reds black and white, yellows... every possible color combination swam around the three divers, going on about the business of feeding, ignoring them as if they were just part of the seascape.

A large grouper remaining motionless near the sandy bottom, laying in wait suddenly struck out; swallowing a a lone fish that had ventured within the reach of it's gaping mouth. Then suddenly they all disappeared...the reef became strangely vacant of life...except for a single foot-long lion fish, with it's long venomous spikes and tendrils fanning out from it's striped body, swimming closely to the reef in search of prey that had abruptly vanished.

That's when Illya saw it...he pointed upwards to what had emptied the the coral reef so quickly; circling above them closer to the surface and slowly descending...a shark. Five foot long from the looks of it...the dark color on the tips of it's fins made it easily identifiable as a black tip reef shark; territorial and a hunter of small fish and squid... preferring shallow in-shore waters but still a danger to the divers. The three agents swam low, ducking down into the sea grass near the reef until the shark, known for being timid and skittish; darted away from them, much to their relief.

They continued swimming until they finally reached the shore; quickly making their way up into the treeline; ducking their diving gear under the cover of the rainforest.

They changed into dark pants and tops they had carried in a waterproof bag. Then proceeded along the treeline up along the strand. The only thing carried with them was the silver case...as they continued with their weapons drawn; suppressors attached to the gun barrels. They would be using standard ammunition and tranquilizer rounds at the moment until they found the creatures...

The three reached the dock, seeing the guests disembarking the Circe; the men dressed in white jacketed tuxedos, the women in cocktail dresses. They were walking up along a path lined with colorful hibicus and tiki-torches, illuminating the way.

Napoleon, Illya and Senna moved quietly, parallel to the the path until three of the guests walked past them and pulling them into the lush growth, silenced into a deep sleep by tranquillizer darts. The agents then changed into the formal wear; glancing quickly at their ID and headed back out to the path, joining the other guests...

Napoleon was now Mitchell Saunders, Illya, Solomon Lamadrid, and Senna, Connie Cordoba...

It lead them to a large house with a large screened-in lanai with small tables covered in white linen table cloths, and place settings for a meal.

Waiters brought champagne for the thirty odd-guests as they filed into the dining area, as a regal woman appeared through a pair of large shuttered doors; opened on either side by two members of the staff.

She stood nearly six foot tall, with her white-blonde hair neatly coiffed. She was dressed in a long clinging, cream color halter gown that left little to the imagination.

"Good evening and haere mai_welcome ladies and gentlemen," she greeted them in Maori, speaking slowly, enunciating each word with the slightest hint of a French accent." I am your hostess, Dominique Morot. I hope your stay here at I'île des Délices_the island of delights will be filled with surprises for you...we have taken great pains to see to that."

"The island compound is yours to explore...however with some exceptions. I do insist that you stay clear of Mount Tanlwah...it is walh tapu_ a sacred site to the mana wahenua_ the people with tribal affiliations in the area. It also happens to be quite dangerous...so please stay very clear of it? Some other precautions...please swim only in the designated areas that are protected by shark nets...there is a rather large shark population among areas of the coral reef..."

"I also do not recommend leaving the compound after dark as there are some potentially dangerous creatures out in the rain forest... we are at present trying to relocate them. So I apologize for any inconvenience. You may hear some loud animal noises, but do not be alarmed as the compound his fully protected and offers you more than enough area to explore for your enjoyment...How ever, since this is a singles resort...I am sure you all prefer to be in engaging in a different sort of nocturnal activity? " she smiled seductively."

"There are numerous tents scattered along the beaches for privacy, as well as though out the compound should you feel the urge for some...shall we say, spontaneous delights? So happy humping," she laughed, then raising her glass of champagne she toasted, "to l'amour_love... enjoy your meal. I am sure you will find it to your liking..."

Dominique stepped back into the shadows disappearing from view as the double doors were closed again.

Illya leaned over whispering into his partner's ear..."Mount Tanlwah...that means mountain of the monsters in Maori...I would bet that is were we will find what we are looking for."

"My thoughts exactly...by the way, what languages don't you speak?"

Illya smiled...a fair few, I do not speak Maori but I leaned a few words when I was tracking that arms shipment bound for the General a few years back..."

"Senna?"Napoleon leaned over, speaking softly to her, "What exactly did the brochure say this place was?"

"It said it was for singles..."

"as in swinging singles?" he hissed.

"sorry..." she shrugged with smile.

"It would have been right up your alley not too long ago." Illya chuckled.

"Don't remind me..." Napoleon sighed.

They remained at their table, partaking of the the sumptuous meal consisting of oysters, mahimahi...a delicate flavored white fish, fillet Mignon served with namakua mushrooms, spiny lobster tail and asparagus with béarnaise and of course an endless supply of mai tais and other tropical drinks...

"Notice the men who are not serving," Senna pointed out; observing some dressed like waiters, but standing motionless around the perimeter of the of the dining area.

"I'm sure they're here to ensure the guests don't wander too far off in their amorous pursuits..." Napoleon said." but I think we'll be engaging in some different kind nocturnal activities much later tonight."

"How disappointing,"Senna pouted.

After the meal some of the guests remained behind at the bar while others were shown to their cottages located not far from the main house. Solo walked along with Senna, Illya hung back observing where the waiters and the others disappeared off to.

A man was walking down the path towards Napoleon and Senna when she suddenly grabbed Solo, pulling him into a very amorous kiss, that he returned instinctively, exploring her mouth with his tongue, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly as he pressed her breasts to him.

A few minutes later when the man was out of sight; she finally released his lips, stepping back.

"And what was _that_ for?" he smiled.

"The man coming down the path...it was Rolf, the one who gave me the tour of the Circe...I couldn't let him see my face?"

"Well...it was enjoyable while it lasted, I must admit." he smiled. They found their cabins, going inside...checking out the luggage of the people they had waylaid, and both finding suitable casual wear to change into.

Napoleon knocked on Senna's door...

"It's me...may I come in?"

"Entrare_enter," she called out in Italian.

Napoleon, wearing a blue polo shirt and gray pants stepped in finding Senna now dressed in a blue denim mini skirt and pink tube top..."

"Mmmm sexy," he smiled.

"An you look quite natty yourself," she said," any sign of Illya yet?"

Illya stayed at the bar for a few minutes, watching as the servants disappeared through a gate off to the right side of the house...not seeing them go any other way. He downed a shot of vodka, having passed on the fruity drinks offered all evening; then headed back down the path they had taken when they arrived, to retrieve the silver case and to take care of the guests they had subdued.

Checking to make sure he had not been followed; he ducked into the lush underbrush where the had left them...he hit the three with additional tranquilizer rounds that would keep them out for at least another twenty four hours, then forced a blue capsule B down each of their throats...

Then he grabbed the case, heading back up the path intending to meet up with Napoleon and Senna in the compound quarters...when Dominique Morot stepped out to the path in front of him.

"Monsieur...it is getting late. Why are you down here? Did I not give sufficient warning about being out after dark?"

"Très certainment Mademoseille_ most certainly miss," he answered her in French,"...the porters forgot one of my suitcases on the dock and I came to retrieve it..."

"Oh, Je m'excuse monsieur_I do apologize Mr...?"

"Lamadrid...mon nom est Solomon Lamadrid."

"Oh Professor Lamadrid...you should have identified yourself to me. We have been waiting for you?"

"I was ugh... planning to once I had settled myself in?" Illya bluffed," I am a bit fatigued, as I do not travel well on water."

She took hold of Illya's arm, escorting him up the path toward the main house.

"My apologies then Professor...there is no rush. We have plenty of subjects on hand now and can begin working soon enough," she leaned forward kissing him on the lips, letting her hand wander to his groin," are you sure I cannot at least interest you in something else for the evening?"

Illya forced himself not to respond to the touch of her hand...fighting back his arousal.

"Perhaps another evening?" he whispered to her, feigning interest; he kissed her passionately on the lips, then stepped away from her; retreating to the cottages.

He found Napoleon and Senna soon enough and ducked inside to speak to them.

He laid the case on the bed..."Apparently I chose the wrong man's identity to assume...Dominique nearly caught me as I was getting this. Apparently Solomon Lamadrid...or I should say Professor Solomon Lamadrid is a co-conspirator in the operation..."

"Maybe tovarisch, that could work to our advantage," Napoleon said," it could get you inside quicker to see what's going on here and exactly where?"

"Yes...but just what is it the Professor is supposed to be doing? His name is not familiar to me as anyone in the field of genetics."

"Well you're a scientist...be scientific...bluff."

"It is not as easy as you try to make it sound..." grumbled the Russian.

He went through the suitcase of Lamadrid finding possibly the most awful collection of plaid shirts and shorts Illya had ever seen. He finally opted for a pair of loose fitting black chinos and his own black t-shirt.

The night air was filled with the unidentifiable sounds and wails of what ever of creatures Dominique had warned them would wandering outside the compound. Those along with moans and groans of people involved in their own nocturnal wanderings finally subsided.

It was then that Napoleon and Illya headed back down to the main house and through the side gate that Illya had observed being used. It lead to an small courtyard and then to another large wooden gate...they opened it silently, stepping out into the dense rain forest.

The foot of Mount Tanlwha was nearly a half mile away; taking them little time to navigate through the forest as Illya lead the way, having no difficulty seeing in the near darkness as just a few beams of light from the full moon shown down among the palms and and clusters of mangrove trees.

They eventually bisected a gravel road and following that up to the base of the mountain; the found the entrance to a large cave.

The agents walked inside carefully, ducking into the shadow of the crevices along the walls as the few guards they saw walked by.

The cave had been filled prefabricated rooms...and they could hear blood-curdling screams coming from one of them...They approached it from the backside; peering in through a small window.

Inside there was a set up for an operating room... a man dressed in a surgical gown was hunched over someone on the table. Then another horrific scream, as the man stood holding an eyeball up in his gloved fingers, examining it before he dropped it into a jar of presumably formaldehyde.

"Jesus.."Napoleon whispered," looking at his partner who had gone terribly pale..."let's get out of here..." he said.

Illya said nothing in opposition to Napoleon's suggestion.

They took off, intending to leave the cave...when they heard a woman crying. It came from a corridor leading from the main entrance and the agents took a quick detour to investigate.

It lead them to another smaller cave filled with cages...people lay naked locked inside them; chained to the wall by collars around their necks. At least they thought they were people...until they found the woman that was crying.

She looked up as they approached her cage...she did not have human eyes... they were snake-like, the same as the child they had found in California.

"No...hurt...no pain?" she pleaded.

"Don't worry...we won't hurt you I promise,"Napoleon whispered.

"Where my baby?" it said to him," bring baby...need it. I be good, you bring my baby?"

"I am sorry we do not know where your baby is," Illya spoke to it," do you know where your baby is?"

"House of delight...no here house of pain. Get baby now, yesssss," she hissed as a snake tongue flicked from her mouth?

"We'll try," Napoleon said."

"Noooooo try...doooo," the creature hissed again, this time spitting at them.

Illya pushed Napoleon out of the way just in time to prevent him from getting a face full of venom.

"More than likely a cobra hybrid," he said to Napoleon.

They looked in the other cages...seeing creatures that had feline and canine features. "I guess they have graduated from reptiles" Illya said "I have seen enough for now...can we go please?" He seemed was visibly upset.

They returned to the quarters, all three deciding to stay in the same room, letting the neighbors and the few staff members around think they were involved in a three-way for the night."

"Not only are they doing genetic experiments...they are performing vivisection as well," Illya said as he flopped on the bed.

"Vivisection?" Senna asked.

"Think of it as dissection performed on a living subject...and in this case with out the benefit of anesthesia," Illya said coldly, "I saw enough of that done by the Nazis when I was a child."

"You what?" Napoleon blurted out.

"Nothing," he snapped, "forget I said that.

Napoleon's thoughts went instantly to the tattoo he had seen on his partners forearm when they were in Greece...wondering what Illya had indeed experienced as a child during the war years in Russia.

"Morning will he here soon enough," Illya said, " and I suspect I will be having a difficult day ahead of me...Senna I am going to sleep in the bed, as I am sure my partner will. If you would care to join us...I assure hands and other various body parts will be kept to themselves."

Illya promptly stripped to his underwear and climbed into the bed.

"Napoleon smiled with a shrug, "After you my dear."

"Maldição_damn!" she said as she crawled into the bed, sandwiched between the two men for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuryakin rose before sunrise, slipping out of bed, putting on his pants as he headed out the door to his own cabana.

He pulled the suitcase from the floor, tossing it on the edge of the bed, opening it; searching again for something to change into that didn't look quite as atrocious as he had thought the night before...but he had no success; the clothing was still hideous. He wondered why it was always his lot to be stuck with ridiculous looking attire instead of Napoleon; he chalked it up to being just part of his partner's boundless luck.

His eyes suddenly perceived the barest of movement from beneath the covers on the bed and quickly drawing his special hidden at his back beneath his shirt he called out...

"Alright...who ever is there, show yourself slowly." he warned, aiming it at the pile of blankets in the middle of the bed.

The end of the covering lifted, and a dark head of hair followed by a large pair of brown eyes appeared, peering over the edge of the blanket.

"Oh my God! You have a gun? NO need to be nervous now honey...I didn't do anything? I just climbed into your bed to wait for you last night...I mean you are a _really_ sexy guy...I figured you and I could get it on? That's what were all here for isn't it? I guess I fell asleep waiting for you?" she smiled sheepishly, then let the blanket drop, revealing that she was quite naked.

Illya found himself tongue tied for a second..."I um... am very flattered but sorry miss... I have already um... reached my quota for the next few days. Now if you do not mind, I need to take a shower, so if you would be so good as to vacate the premises please?"

The brunette climbed out of the bed, completely nude and Illya tried to avert his eyes as she walked past him.

"Sure I can't change your mind handsome?" She stopped pushing herself against him, trying to lick his face.

Illya grabbed her by the arms, gently pushing her away from him...at that moment Napoleon walked in the door.

"Well, well, and what do we have here?" Napoleon raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Ugh...Nap...Marshall, Miss...?"

"Charlene..."

"Miss Charlene was just leaving!" Illya said succinctly; shoving her out the door, not caring that she was nude. And apparently she didn't care either.

"Napoleon...is this what this swingers thing is all about...I mean...people showing no restraint, just wanton animal sex?"

"Yup...that's pretty much it in a nut shell. Lucky we haven't been pulled into an orgy yet..."

"You are joking...orgies?"

"Orgies...seriously."

"Bozhe moy_my God?" The Russian though not a prude, was a very private person and felt quite unsettled at the concept. He suddenly felt somewhat vulnerable after finding a would-be lover in his bed, "do me a favor, stay here while I take a shower?"

"No problem," Napoleon smiled," I'll protect you from your female admirers."

"Smeshnoy_funny!" he mumbled in Russian.

"Da!" Napoleon laughed as Illya slammed the bathroom door closed after himself.

Senna came walking in..."So what's the game plan for today?"

"I think it has to be a wait and see for now, at least until Illya gets on the inside...Senna, last night we found some adult hybrids in the cave... one of them could talk. I mean she could talk and she was asking for her baby...that is not only showing intelligence but an instinct to mother as well. I think these things could be more human than animal...it's getting a lot more complicated than I anticipated. And Thrush may already have a breeding program of sorts underway."

"Did you see the baby?"

"No...the mother said it was in the main house...she called it the house of _delights_...and the cave where she was...the house of _pain_.

My God...this sounds like something right out of the book...'The Island of Dr. Moreau"...the doctor is the giver of pain, as he experiments turning animals into pseudo human beings."

"Well, here the doctors done it for real... but not turning animals into people. He's creating a whole new species and for the nefarious plans of Thrush."

"Moreau was trying to play God...that's what Blackman is doing to and what's with this woman...I mean Moreau...Morot? How strange a coincidence is that?

"I'm not sure if Blackman has a god complex or not...but he _is_ trying to circumvent millions of years of evolution by making a creature that has the strength of the animal world with the human ability to think...and Dominique I suspect is our friendly neighborhood Thrush."

There was a knock at the door and a man called out,"Professor Lamadrid...I'm here to take you up to the house...Professor?"

"Oh my God! I know that voice...it's Rolf!" Senna blurted out.

"Quick into the bathroom, "Napoleon said, opening the door; shoving her there without hesitation.

"Just a moment," Napoleon called to Rolf.

Senna jumped into the shower with Illya, who standing there with soap filled eyes grabbed his gun.

"No it's me Senna! Shuuush!" she whispered, "we have company."

Illya put his pistol down on the window ledge, rinsing the soap from his face.

"What is it with this place...what the fec...hell are you doing in my shower Senna?" he whispered, obviously annoyed.

"I'm hiding...from a man named Rolf. He's here...and would recognize me. He's the one who gave...me...the..."Senna was momentarily distracted; looking down, staring at Illya's uncircumcised penis.

"Excuse me?" he said rather non-chalantly, "but I believe that is not yours to look at...Senna? My eyes are up here...face please? Look at my face?"

"Oh sorry...well mmm...well not really," she giggled, taking one last look."Rolf is looking for you."

The Russian reached out grabbing a bath towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist as he stepped from the shower. He turned off the faucet; taking a robe from the hook on the back of the door, then removing the towel from around his waist; he tossed it; hitting Senna squarely in the face. He walked out the door smiling to himself.

"Good Morning Professor...I'm Rolf Reichmann assistant to Miss Morot. She has requested your presence at the main house for breakfast. I am to escort you there."

"Yes Rolf...if you could give me a few minutes to dress?"

"Certainly sir...I'll be right outside."

"Marshall...thank you for the lovely evening," Illya said turning to his partner and planting a kiss on Napoleon's cheek," if you'll excuse me?"

"Yes...Solomon umm...the feeling is mutual,"Solo blushed. Maybe we can see each other later?"

"Most assuredly," Illya smiled sweetly.

Napoleon flashed him a dirty look as he walked behind Rolf, then headed out the door.

Illya left with Reichmann as soon as he had changed in to a pair of khaki pants and brown striped polo shirt that was just a little too big for him, but it had to do. He put on his spectacles, trying to look more the part of a Professor, hoping that he was not about to get himself into big trouble.

Senna stepped from the shower completely soaked, grabbing the robe that Illya had discarded on his bed and wrapped it around her as she quickly dried her hair with the towel. She went back to her quarters to change; finding Napoleon sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Now what should we do?" she asked him.

"We wait..."

"Well I don't know about you...if it's a waiting game then I'm going to go down to the beach for a swim...might as well wait there as wait here enh?"

"What about Rolf?"

"I'm guessing he'll be tied up at the house for a bit...it doesn't sound like he's exactly the entertainment director here? So care to join me Napoleon?"

Solo looked at his watch...it was only eight o'clock and he had a feeling Illya was going to be gone for a while; hopefully being given the grand tour by Dominique."

"Sure why not? Let me change into a pair of bathing trunks...just for sunbathing mind you...no swimming."

"I hear they have a clothing optional policy on the beach?"she smiled wickedly.

"Senna...you don't know when to quit do you?" he laughed," guys must love you?"

"Hey when you've got it, you've got it...and I _have_ it!" she told him quite seriously.

Napoleon looked at here quizzically...thinking that was _his _line?

Illya was brought into the house through the lanai, passing through the double doors where Dominique had appeared the night before.

They lead to a spacious foyer with a dark wood floors...then he was lead down a long hall to a formal dining room with a long table suitable for at least thirty guests. There, seated at the end, dressed more casually in a white sleeveless blouse and blue Capri pants sat Dominique...

"Good morning Professor...that's just too formal isn't it?" she smiled.

"Please Mademoiselle, then call me Solomon," he said as he was seated to her right.

"I trust you had a pleasant evening...I understand you spent it with several of our other guests...you disappoint me Solomon, after refusing my personal invitation to join me in my bed?"

"Oh... your invitation was most enticing, but last night I was in the mood for...watching not participating."

"Oh Solomon...a bit of voyeurism n'est ce pas_is it? Mmm, I find that quite interesting...perhaps I can give you something to look at later?"

"Perhaps?" he smiled," but at the moment I have an appetite for something more of the nutritional nature?"

"Oh forgive me Solomon...yes, I did invite you for breakfast didn't I?" Dominique rang a small bell for them to be served, " I hope you don't mind a light French le petit déjuner_breakfast?"

"Bien sûr, Je ne me déranger pas_of course I do not mind."

"Solomon,I was not aware that you spoke French?"

"I am a man of many hidden talents Mademoiselle Dominique." he smiled, sipping the coffee that had just been poured for him.

"Please...just Dominique..."

"Oh never _just_ Dominique," he flirted with her.

The dined on warm croissants with strawberry jam, and tropical delicacies...papaya, pineapple, mango and passion fruit.

"So tell me Solomon what is it you have planned for us? she asked as she fed him a piece of passion fruit.

Illya hesitated..."I am a man of great flexibilities...perhaps you could first tell me what it is _you_ would like to see me to do for you, mais oui?"

"How diplomatic of you? Alright...we have begun to establish our nursery stock...none of them will reach breeding age for quite some time and that is where I would like your expertise to come into play...we need to speed up the process of maturation. I was hoping that you could come up with some sort of hormonal cocktail to expedite this...allowing the specimens to reproduce at an earlier age. This of course would make Central most pleased."

"Yes such things usually do make them happy...as I see it those specimens with the reptilian DNA will be easier to readjust than will those that have the combined mammalian recumbent DNA..."

Dominique suddenly became suspicious. "No one knows that we have started using mammalian DNA . And just _how _did you know that?"

"I did not..but that would be the next logical step to take, would it not?" Illya bluffed his way completely through the converstion, giving her answers that sounded like he knew what he was talking about...but not saying enough to be definitive.

"Dominique... would it be possible for me to see the nursery?"

"Oui, mais bien sûr_yes, but of course...it is upstairs."

Dominique lead Illya up a grand staircase that was in the main foyer to the third floor of the house...at the end of A long hall, she opened the door to a large room, completely white and sterile. Inside there were a dozen or so cribs containing the same sort of plexi-glass boxes as the one they had found in California.

Illya walked slowly with his hands clasped behind his back, stopping in front of each crib, looking inside each one, studying them carefully.

They all looked very human...and it was breaking his heart knowing that he would have to destroy them...he shook himself free of the sentimentality; reminding him they were not babies like his Demya...these things were abominations ...that was what he called the one that bit him and that was what these were too, no matter how human they looked. But then he thought of the mother in the cave, pleading for her baby. They were playing God here...Blackman as well as himself. One a giver of life...he the taker of life...what if the creatures were meant to come into being? The next link in the chain of evolution? No...it was not right," he told himself. "Only God could create...not man. The creatures had to die."

"Tell me of the breeding program...your successes as well as your failures?"

"The males specimens have been our main problem. They do not survive the process...only the females seem to be able to mature enough to breed. At present, we have only three successful breeders all with the reptilian DNA. We have been using unaltered male sperm to impregnate them..."

"Then these specimens are more human than their mothers?"

"Yes, unfortunately...if we can just produce a male that can survive to maturity, then we can strengthen the animal side of our hybrids. Imagine an army of near human intelligence, with the strength, agility, and cunning of the animal?" Such an army would know no fear,and possess a natural killing ability unaffected by puny human mores. If I can perfect such beings; then T.H.R.U.S.H. would be assured of achieving their goal. I would be made a member of the Thrush council!"

"Now the guests in the compound?"

"Dr. Blackman uses them to harvest their semen and eggs...of course you know that?"

"Of course...but what is done with them once the harvesting is done?"

"They are used to experiment on of course...Dr. Blackman has been trying to adjust the DNA of adult humans...but you should know this already...Professor Lamadrid?"

"Yes Dominique...yes indeed." he said, not letting her know that her words frightened him..."tell me, where is Doctor Blackman?"

"He is right here..." a voice said from behind them.

"Ah Gustav...so glad you could take a few moments from your work...you know Professor Lamadrid don't you?"

"Excuse me, Domenique...I have never seen this man before in my life?"


	7. Chapter 7

Napoleon leaned back on a beach chair sipping a mai tai...he was starting to get sick of them and this idyllic setting as well. He looked at his watch again, having lost count of how many times he had done so already. It was nearly noon and he had't heard a thing from his partner.

And Napoleon Solo was not one for sitting around and doing nothing...it was time.

Senna came up from the water in a much less revealing one piece bathing suit, flopping down next to him.

"You're getting worried aren't you?"

"Do you think? He's been gone four hours and not a word...I can't risk contacting him. We need to start being a little more pro-active...let's get out of here."

He and Senna began walking back up the trail when one of the staff approached them..."Pardon me sir... miss, our hostess Miss Morot would like to invite you to a private dinner at the main house this evening...she hosts these private dinners for our female guests."

She glanced a Napoleon..."why ugh...sure...for all the women?"

"That's correct...Miss Cordoba isn't it. Someone will be at your cabana at seven to escort you to the main house. Enjoy the rest of your day..."

"I wonder what that's all about?" Napoleon whispered as they reached the top of the trail to the cabanas.

"No clue...but it'll get me inside the house. Maybe I can do some snooping around?"

"Be careful Senna...I have a bad feeling about this dinner invitation."

"I'll be fine!" she said as she disappeared into her room.

Napoleon showered and dressed, then pulling out Illya's briefcase; he began loading the poisonous darts into clips...then he took out one of the explosive devises, checking it over. This was normally Illya's part of the assignment..." he sighed as he looked at the timing set up.

There was a special wristwatch in the case that Illya had set to send the signal to detonate the black boxes when the crown was pulled out to set the time, then pushed back in again to start the timer.

Napoleon would set them in place; planting them around the compound; waiting until it was late, well after dark when then other guests would have turned in... once he's set the devises... if Illya hadn't returned; Solo resolved to go in search of his partner. He only hoped the Russian was still alive.

Illya woke with his head feeling as though it had been split in two...he was lying naked and chained by the neck to the wall. The place looking very much like the cave where he and Napoleon had spoken to the female hybrid. He pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his head where Dominique must have hit him.

There were more people laying in other cages...he did not see the female though, as he looked around him and from the smell, he realized some of bodies were more than likely dead. Illya suddenly recognized a few of them...the familiar faces of some of the guests; these were not hybrids and they were all male.

Blackman and Dominique were obviously still searching for a male specimen for their experiments. And then Illya suddenly realized that he was probably going to be used as well... looking down at puncture marks on his forearm wondering what they had done to him already.

"Could Blackman be trying to alter the DNA of normal males... since his experiments failed to produce a male specimen to breed with the female hybrids?" Illya shuddered at the thought.

Dominique appeared from the shadows... "So you have come to at last Solomon, or what ever your name is?"

"Not Solomon... Illya Kuryakin," he answered her, raising his chin proudly, " I am with U.N.C.L.E...I am sure you know what that is Miss Morot... and I am here to stop this obscene scheme that you and Thrush have concocted."

"You are hardly in a position to do that Mr. Kuryakin," she laughed, flicking her finger against one of the bars to his cage.

"You're actually going to help us...you see we discovered something very interesting when we ran tests on samples of your blood."

"And what was that?"

"You possess some of our recumbent reptilian DNA in your body...now how is that possible?"

"I have no idea" he smiled at her, knowing it was somehow related to the bite from the snake-child.

"Well we'll just have to figure that out won't we? Dr. Blackman is quite anxious to get his hands on you...tell me, Illya...how did U.N.C.L.E. find out about us?"

"It seems one of your labs had the unfortunate circumstance of getting itself blown up..."

"Ooooh...that would have been Parkfield. I told Gustav that was not a good place to set up shop." she huffed her dissatisfaction...and what exactly did you find?

"One of your creatures...an infant."

"She lived! You people have her?"

"And why is it so important to you she is alive...you have other specimens?"

Dominique slipped into an evil smile, "Because...she is my daughter. You see, I am a technically a hybrid...Blackman manipulated her genetic code in-vtro to enhance as a hybrid. She is actually one of our strongest specimens to date."

Illya stared at her, looking for any tell tale signs that he had missed.

"You won't find anything Mr. Kuryakin...alas I carry the DNA but have not reaped any of the benefits of the hybridization process. I am essentially a 'carrier.'

" I was bitten by one of the infants with the reptilian DNA and was saved, now I have it in my blood... as does my daughter. Blackman's procedure gave her an 'upgrade' so to speak...so _did_ my daughter bite you?"

He said nothing at first.."Your daughter is dead...we euthanized her."

Dominique become indignant..."You think that bothers me? I have more...two of the babies in the nursery are mine you see. You didn't answer my question but I suspect she did bite you...and if that is the case then you will have been the first male to survive. You see, none of our male test subjects survive the venom...we will use you to create our hybrid army. How would that feel I wonder...to be the father of a new race? You see Mr. Kuryakin...you are one of us...you are just like me now, a hybrid.

"You disgust me Dominique...you think I would mate with you or any of your creatures. I would rather die first."

Dominique burst out laughing..."you think that is the only way...how naive of you Mr. Kuryakin!"

Two Thrush guards walked up behind her..."Take him to the lab." she ordered coldly.

The guards entered the cage, undoing Illya's metal collar but as soon as he was loose; he rammed his shoulder into one of them, slamming the man into the bars of the cage and knocking the wind out him, then he elbowed the other as he came up behind him.

Illya suddenly felt a massive electric shock before he made it to the cell door as Dominique jabbed him with an electric cattle-prod, stabbing it into his side; forcing him to drop to his knees as he gasped in pain.

"Valiant effort Mr. Kuryakin...but it's no use."

One of the guards grabbed him, pulling him up violently with his arms behind his back; handcuffing his wrists, then cruelly lifting him to his feet by his arms.

"Enough of your dramatics Mr. Kurykin!" Dominique snarled..."take him!"

Illya let his body relax completely, forcing the guards to drag him out of the cave. They brought him to the same trailer where he and Napoleon had observed the vivisection being performed...it was then Illya began to struggle desperately, thinking that was to be his eventual fate.

Senna walked into the dining room that evening dressed in her a shimmering blue cocktail dress, finding nearly fifteen women there seated at a long table...Dominique in a chair at it's head.

"Thank you ladies...I hope all your desires are being fulfilled so far...there is much still in store for you," she smiled, Then she raised her glass of wine, " Here's to the boys...may they all rise to the occasion!"

The women at the table laughed, raising their glasses, joining her. Then they all began to chatter; sharing their amorous tales amongst each other.

"Any one hook up with that cute blond guy yet...you know the one with the dreamy blue eyes. I tried but he told me he'd already had enough... can you imagine that? I mean why come to a place like this if you're going to limit yourself? Charlene complained.

"I heard he likes guys...or maybe he goes both ways...someone said he had a three-way with that real looker Marshall... alright, who was the one who got in on that action with them?

Senna kept her mouth shut...

"Geeze...I hope he's not gay, that would be a real waste?" another woman laughed.

"Who Marshall or the blond?"

"Both!" a few of them blurted out, then laughed.

"Well I wouldn't mind a three way with the two of them!"

"I like to watch that!" another laughed.

One of the staff walked in, leaning to Dominique; whispering something in her ear...Senna noticing she was somewhat surprised at the message.

"Ladies...it has come to my attention that several of our guests were found drugged down by the docks. This is most distressing, but rest assured the guilty party I believe has already been discovered and is being dealt with as we speak...sadly it was the very gentleman you were just speaking of...the blond, Solomon Lamadrid."

Dominique rang the bell beside her and a servant quickly appeared...

" Koroiadi," she addressed him by name," bring the special champagne...this calls for a toast."

The man disappeared, then reappeared carrying several bottles and a tray of champagne glasses...he filled the glasses then walked around the table; each of the ladies taking a glass from the tray.

Dominique raised her glass, her eyes twinkling,"To discoveries!"

Everyone, including Senna drank the sparkling pink champagne...then a few minutes later, one by one they passed out; their heads dropping to the table.

"Take them to the caves," Dominique ordered.

It was now midnight and there was still no sign of Illya and now Napoleon suspected his fears about the dinner with Dominique had come true...Senna hadn't come back either.

He dressed in a dark wind breaker, filling his pockets with the clips of the poison rounds and carrying the explosives with him...heading out for the cave.

He attached the first explosive out of sight to the side of the main house, then went through the gate leading out of the compound into the dark rain forest. This time it would be slow going as he didn't have the strangely keen eyes of his partner to guide him.

It was oddly quiet as he pushed his way through the plant life when he suddenly heard movement behind him...and realized he was being followed. He increased his pace, ducking into a dense stand of mangrove trees, turning in wait to see who it was coming after him.

She stepped out in the clearing... a woman, completely naked; raising her chin, sniffing the air...then suddenly hissed like a cat, then snarled; showing a pair of glistening white fangs as she bounded towards Solo where he hid.

She dove at him into the mangroves and Napoleon fired, hitting her with the poisoned dart; killing her instantly.

He looked at the body of he creature lying dead at his feet..."No," he told himself, "these things couldn't be allowed to live. It wan't right...there was no evolution here...no survival of he fittest. It was a question of morality...of humanity and of blasphemy."

Napoleon turned, heading onward, trying to find the road that would lead him back to the cave.

Illya shivered as they strapped him down to the cold metal examination table, securing him in such a way that he was completely immobilized...even his head was strapped into place. He continued to shake and realized now it was from fear...the memories of his childhood surged into his mind like a raging flood.

He had witnessed many atrocities committed against prisoners, all in the name of science. Remembering the blood curdling screams as the Nazi surgeons cut into the prisoners without mercy as they begged for death to take them.

Illya promised himself, no matter how much pain they inflicted upon him...he would not beg. He would not give Blackman or Dominique the satisfaction of him pleading for his life...

"Ah...Mr. Kuryakin of U.N.C.L.E. is it?" Gustav said." I have found some very interesting things in your blood...my synthetic DNA for one and antibodies...so you were bitten by one of my babies I presume? It had to have been an infant...if you were bitten by an adult; the venom would have killed you instantly...well let's have a look then..."

Illya's eyes went wide with fear as Blackman approached him with a scalpel...


	8. Chapter 8

Senna woke finding herself confined to a small cage inside a cave that looked very much like the one Napoleon and Illya had described to her...a few of the other women who had attended the dinner were there with her...some awake and crying quietly, some still passed out from what ever Dominique had slipped them, obviously in the champagne.

She heard the tap of foot steps, echoing louder as they neared until three men appeared in the dim light; one opening the cell door, while the others grabbed two of the girls, dragging them out of the cage; the women screaming in terror.

"Where are you taking them!" Senna demanded fearlessly.

"Honey...you really don't want to know and besides, you'll find out soon enough," one of the guard laughed.

She had no way to judge how much time had passed as the guards came and went; taking the frighted women away one by one. Their screams resounding throughout the cave until they faded into an eerie silence..finally there were only three of them left...

Senna was aware here were others in cages that were scattered around them... filled with women she didn't recognize. They were all maimed, mutilated...showing signs of brutal mistreatment. Their heads having been shaved, with hideous raw scars from who knew what sort of surgery that had been performed on them.

One of them in the cage next to Senna's sat up; staring out with her snake-like eyes. The poor creature had a raw scar across her forehead...but it was her hypnotic eyes that held Senna's attention.

"You see my baby?" it hissed to her, it's snake tongue flicking out, tasting the air.

"No..no I haven't seen your baby." Senna answered thinking this must be the hybrid Napoleon and Illya had spoken to. She counldn't stop looking at it's eyes...

"You get out...find my baby? I show you."

"Oh my God! What is that thing? What's happening here?" sobbed one of the women with Senna as she scrambled to the far side of the cage.

"Cala a boca! Shut up!" Senna growled at her first in Portuguese, then repeated it in English. trying to quiet the woman..."Let her talk!"

"You know a way out of here?" she asked the creature calmly.

"Yessss."

"If I promise to find your baby...you'll tell me how to get out?"

"Yessss...you find baby bring back me? Men promise... no come back...?"

"I will...now tell me how to get out?" Senna lied to her.

The creature reached over, grasping one of the bars in the back corner of Senna's cell; twisting it in place for a moment then lifting it from the bottom; she took the bar out of it's place, leaving just enough space for someone to squeeze out through the opening.

"You coming?" she turned, speaking to the two other women left with her in the cage...but they were too frightened; in too much shock to move.

"Suit yourselves," Senna whispered,"I'll come back for you if I can."

She made her way carefully through the tunnel, hoping she was following it the right way to get out...ducking back into the shadows as she heard footsteps coming towards her. A pair of guards went by, carrying something between the two of them and when they passed beneath a lamp that was suspended above them; Senna saw that it was the body of a woman...it was Charlene and she had been cut so badly that she was barely recognizable.

"The man doing this to them...Blackman,"Senna thought to herself, " he's gone beyond being a scientist and crossed the line into pure insanity, having no sense or morality what so ever."

"What could he have possibly hoped to gain by torturing and maiming these poor people?" She only hoped now that the Russian had not fallen prey to this mad man's butcherous ways...she wondered what Dominique's part was in all this..."Was she TH.R.U.S.H...or something else?"

Then she heard it...a scream; a man's voice that she knew was Kuryakin's and he was screaming out in agony.

Senna made her way quickly into the larger cavern, following the sound of the Russian's voice as it died down now to a pitiful moan as the acoustics caused it to reverberate around her.

She crept to the trailer where she could hear him moaning...there were other voices speaking as she looked in through the window; watching as Blackman stood over Illya who lay naked, strapped down tightly to a stainless steel exam table.

"Yes..." Blackman had said to Domimique who stood beside him to observe the procedure.

Dominique leaned forward, licking the blood that trickled from Illya's neck where she had clawed him with her nails while struggling as he was being secured to the table.

"Now comes the good part" Dominique whispered to him,"get ready..."

Dr. Blackman set out a series of syringes on the table beside him... he prepared a butterfly needle connecting it with a tube to one of the syringes...then the doctor began palpating the agent's testes... inserting a needle none too delicately and without anesthesia, drawing a sample into the syringe. That was when the Russian screamed.

The doctor ejected the sample into a petrie dish containing a culture medium..."yes we definitely have sperm here," he laughed...then he placed another sample on a slide for a count; lifting his glasses as he looked into the microscope...

"Hmmm... he has a very high concentration of spermatoza, normal shape and size...good motility. Yes, we will be able to start the insemination process on all the females who are ovulating...including yourself my dear Dominique, as soon as I perform the sperm extractions and prepare them.

"Please," Illya gasped," do not do this...not right...you are not God!"

"God has little to do with this...creationism has no place in the scientific world Mr. Kuryakin. I will at last prove to my colleagues that I am not a fraud! They will have to acknowledge my genius when they realize that gene splicing and bio-engineering is not science fiction! My work with human-animal hybridization will prove that I can control human evolution!"

Blackman held up a vial of green liquid, waving it in front of the Russian's face. " I have a formula that can counteract the effects of hybridization...I can giveth and I can taketh away... so maybe I am god after all?" he laughed maniacally.

"Your work will bring about the descent of humanity, not evolution...evolution implies progress," Illya groaned," your creatures are a product of devolution and would bring mankind backwards!"

"Now now, Mr. Kuryakin, you must not be insolent to your new god...this is an historical day. I am going to make you the father of an entirely new species...your name will be written in the annals of scientific history."

"I already have a son... and any other children I sire will be of my own doing...thank you." Illya suddenly let out another scream as Blackman jabbed a second syringe into his testicle...probing for the vas deferens, where he would find the greatest concentration of sperm.

He plunged syringes into the Russian a dozen or more times until he was satisfied with amounts he had extracted. Kuryakin was barely conscious now as a single guard lifted him from the table like a rag doll to carry him back to is cell.

"Be gentle with him," Dominique warned the guard," he is one of our hybrids, and a valuable resource."

"Doctor...I want you to perform the procedure on me now," she said, "you are the god-head and I will be the mother of the first-born." Dominique seemed positively giddy," we will use Kuryakin again and again to father each generation...maintaining the human intelligence... but with fearless animal strengths and cunning. We will create an innumerable and undefeatable army!"

"Dominique, patience...I must prepare the sample first?"

"Then do it now Doctor...do it now!" Dominique hissed," Kuryakin killed my first child...now he will replace it for me with his own...just one of many!"

Senna was horrified, hearing what plans they at for Illya...then leaving her hiding place; she followed the guard as he carried Illya from the trailer. She grabbed a length of pipe that was lying on a nearby table, following from behind and as soon as the guard brought the Russian away from the main cave; Senna swung it the metal rod, hitting the man squarely on the back of the head; knocking him out cold.

Kuryakin fell to the ground on his hands and knees, free of the guard's support; barely able to hold himself up.

"Illya..it's me Senna. Do you hear me?"

"Mmm..."

"Come on...we need to get out of here!" She helped him to his feet as he was hardly able to stand much less walk.

He swayed from the pain and swelling...putting his weight on Senna's shoulders. She staggered forward, bearing as much of it as she could, trying to steady Illya as he stumbled beside her.

"That way out," he groaned as he lifted his hand to point while Senna pulled him along side her. They reached the mouth of the cave when a lone figure, silhouetted in the moonlight appeared in front of them.

"Merde_shit!" Senna cursed in Portugese as she started to lower Illya down, ready to raise her hands in surrender.

"Senna?" Napoleon called.

"Oh Deus_God! Yes! Napoleon quick, Illya is hurt... help me!"

Solo rushed to her, grabbing his nude partner. Then he and Senna dragged the Russian out into the jungle, hiding him in the brush.

"I've set explosives on the house and here just outside the cave entrance," Solo whispered...this place is ready to blow... I just want to put the last charge inside the cave."

"Not just yet...there are innocents still in there...a couple of women in one of the cages... Napoleon, what about the one hybrid...the one who can speak?"

"Nooo," Illya said, clenching his teeth, "they all have to die...no exceptions." Illya was curled up in a ball now; his hands covering his crotch as he rocked himself with the pain.

"He's right Senna...they all have to go...now let's get those women out? Illya you stay put...we'll be right back."

"Chto u menya yest' vybor_like I have a choice?" Illya whispered in Russian. "Wait...there is vial...you have to get it Napoleon... in trailer where we saw the..." he suddenly moaned as a wall of pain hit him again," green liquid important... pozhaluista_please!"

"Alright...take it easy buddy. I'll find it for you. Just stay quiet?"

Napoleon handed Senna his backup pistol...then changed his mind giving her his special loaded with the poison darts.

"You go get the women...and use these rounds on the hybrids...at least they won't suffer when this place goes up...it's the humane thing to do," he told her.

"Napoleon...Dominique, she's one of them...infected with hybrid DNA... I heard her say Illya is too. If he's one of them now...does that mean you have to kill him too?"

"Look you just worry about what you have to do," he said," and I'll handle the rest. Capisce_understand?"

"Sì signore_ yes sir," she said not happy at the task he had assigned her but she knew in her heart it had to be done..."he was right, better they don't suffer...even an animal deserves that." she thought.

Napoleon and Senna split off, she heading into free the women, he disappearing in the darkness towards the main cave to deal with Blackman and Domimique.

Senna walked quickly to the cell, motioning to the women to be quiet with gesture of her hand.

"I came back to get you," she whispered, flashing the weapon for them to see. They hesitated, staring at her blankly, "now!" she growled," unless you really want to die like all the others did?"

That did it...the two women scrambled, crawling out of the cage.

"Stand here and don't move...don't make a sound!" she ordered the women," but you may want to turn away."

One by one, Senna walked in front of each cage darting the pitful creatures with the silenced weapon; putting them out of their misery, until she at last faced the female that helped her escape.

"Sorry," she said, aiming the pistol at her.

"No baby?"

"No baby..."

"You kill...good. Too much pain...no more pain now...do now."

Senna squeezed the trigger, hitting the creature in the chest with the poisoned round. It looked at her...almost gratefully, then collapsed to the floor of the cage; it's snake-eyes still open.

"Let's go ladies." Senna said coldly; leading the two women out to the mouth of the cave...oncer there she ordered them to run.

"Follow the road, it will take you down to the dock. Get any of the guests still left to go with you and wait there until we come to get you. This island is going to be blown up...understand?"

They nodded then took off into the darkness...

Napoleon walked head on into a Thrush guard as he approached the opening to the larger cave...the man took a swing at him and ducking him; he drove his fist upwards into the guard's stomach; sending him staggering backward against the roughly hewn cave wall. Then Solo gave him a karate chop to the neck; letting the man slide down the wall into unconsciousness.

Napoleon set the third explosive just inside the cavern, then walked softly to the trailer, trying not to let his footsteps be heard. The trailer was empty when he looked inside...then he spotted the vial of green liquid that Illya wanted him to retrieve and stepped inside get it.

A shot suddenly rang out, hitting Solo in the arm, sending him down to the floor of the trailer. He rolled to his side trying to cover himself; still aiming his pistol out in front of him as his hand shook.

"Mr. Saunders?" Dominique said still pointing her own pistol at him. Don't tell me...U.N.C.L.E.?"

"Correct, and the name is Solo, Napoleon Solo," he said trying to hike himself up to a sitting position.

"Your weapon Mr. Solo." She waved her gun, indicating for him to toss his aside. He let the pistol drop to the floor...

"Now you should prepare to die Mr. Solo...you see, you are simply too late." she smiled viciously.

"I don't think so..." he smiled back at her.

Dominique gasped as the poison dart hit her in the back of the neck...then she collapsed forward; dying on top of the examination table.

"Good timing," he said to Senna.

She offered a hand, helping the wounded Solo to his feet...

"Now let's blow this joint," he said to her.

"That was really bad Napoleon...is that the best you could come up with for a dramatic exit?"

"You been talking to my partner?" he smiled at her.

Senna laughed just a little,"No sign of Blackman...I wonder where he got off to?"

Napoleon grabbed a pair of medical scrubs from a shelf in the trailer, along with the vial; placing the last black explosive box on top of the body of Dominique and setting it. He headed back out of the cave with Senna.

"Illya?" he called out into the darkness.

"Here," came the Russian's voice from the bushes.

Napoleon tossed the scrubs to his partner...who took a few minutes as he struggled to carefully put on the pants.

"A little help please?" Illya asked reaching up with his hand.

Solo grabbed it; pulling him up to his feet.."Glad you're still with us partner," he winked.

"I am afraid I will not be able to move too well...I am quite swollen...down there.

Napoleon glanced down..."Ugh yeah...wow? Don't worry," Napoleon said, taking Illya's arm over his shoulder, grabbing him around the waist," I got ya."

The three agents moved off together...the sounds of hundreds of croaking frogs and buzzing of insects surrounded them as they headed along the road; the moon their only visible light.

Gustav Blackman ran though the rain forest, trying to make his way back to the safety of the compound...he had seen Dominique killed by the woman... he presumed another U.N.C.L.E. agent. He knew it was time to make a hasty retreat...retrieving some of his specimens from the nursery; he would leave the island with them to salvage his work and his dream.

He began to hear strange sounds as the chirping, croaking and buzzing creatures of the forest went strangely quiet. The plants rustling around him putting him on edge as a sense of paranoia began to grow within him. A twig snapped behind him and Blackman spun around; reacting to it. Then another snap in front of him...he spun round again; this time hearing a low growl, followed by a hissing sound...then laughter.

"Who's there?" he called," show yourself!"

Blackman went down screaming as one of his hybrids landed on his back...then another appeared, then a third; joining in the frenzy as they tore at him.

"Stop!" he pleaded to them, " I am your creator...you can't do this!"

"You give pain!" one of them hissed at him,"we give pain!"

The three agents heard screams from out in the forest...becoming concerned as to who or what it was...

"Buddy...I know it hurts, but I think we need to pick up the pace?" Napoleon said nervously.

Senna grabbed the Russian helping Napoleon to nearly drag him along the road as they hurried towards the compound. When they arrived; they found it empty...then when they reaching the dock; they found twenty men and a few women waiting there...

"Onto the Circe!"Napoleon yelled to them; shouting out instructions, getting the boat read to sail while cradling his injured arm. Then when everything was ready he raised anchor; guiding the boat as it motored away from the dock.

When they were nearly a mile out...Napoleon looked at his wristwatch; pulling the stem setting the time, then pushing it back in...preparing everyone for what was to come.

"Get ready for a big bang!" he yelled.

A minute later there was a large explosion, followed by another, then a third and then quickly the fourth...illuminating the night sky in dramatic red and yellow mushroom clouds...the concussion rocked the boat as everyone grabbed onto something to steady themselves.

Illya sat smiling with his arms crossed in satisfaction at his handiwork, when suddenly there was a fifth explosion of a magnitude greater than the others.

"I did _not_ do _that_?" the Russian said loudly... there was another loud rumble as a cloud of gas exploded violently from the top of Mount Tanlwha.

Huge clots of lava burst from the summit into luminous arcs in the night sky. Fissures opened along the sides of the mountain, spewing incandescent lava down it's sides like red molten rivers...setting the rest of the island ablaze.

"Nice work tovarisch..." Napoleon smiled.

"As I said before...I do not like to take credit for the work of others. Perhaps this was the hand of God sweeping away what man had meddled with...his blasphemy?"

"Sodom and Gomorrah?"

"This definitely was a place of many sins..." Illya said shaking his head in disgust.

Senna saw to Napoleon's arm; letting one of the other men take the helm, as the Circe sailed from the island as it burned into the night. They set a course for the coast of California and though they were miles away now; they could still see the lessening eruptions of volcano as the island fell into it's final death throes...

The mission now completed...Senna Alegria parted ways saying good bye to Illya and Napoleon as they prepared to board their flight back to New York from Los Angeles...

"Thank you again for my life...and that of my wife," Illya whispered to her. She gave him a little peck on the cheek as he walked down the ramp, disappearing onto the jet.

"Well Miss Senna Alegria...this was quite an experience wasn't it?" Napoleon smiled at her.

"Anzi, era bello_ indeed it was, handsome," she said in Italian..." so, no chance...you and I? she winked at him.

"Mi disiace non_sorry no...not a chance."

"Alright then...how about a kiss good bye at least?"

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye..."Aw what the hell?" Napoleon grabbed her around the waist, bending her backward in a long passionate kiss. He finally released her, and left Senna standing with her mouth hanging open as he walked down the ramp to join his partner.

"Whoa..." Senna mumbled.

Solo and Kuryakin arrived in New York and as usual, reported directly to headquarters, filing their report with Waverly.

"I trust there are no lasting affects from your...ahem, encounter with Doctor Blackman, Mr. Kuryakin?"

"No damage sir, except perhaps to my dignity." Illya blushed.

"I understand R & D is working in conjunction with medical... analyzing that formula that you brought back with you."

"Yes sir...preliminary findings indicated as Dr. Blackman had said...it should relieve me of any affects of the venom."

"Yes, in regards to that Mr. Kuryakin...in the future you are not to fail to inform us of any ill effects you may experience in your contacts with any of Thrush's confounded concoctions?"

"Yes sir...my apologies, I will remember that."

"Quite..."

"And the arm Mr. Solo, how is that feeling?"

"Fine sir...although I've been put on light duty for the moment? Is there any way we can correct that...I really think I can manage being in the field?" Napoleon had removed his arm from it's sling before entering the conference room...

"Good God man...just relax for once. Enjoy the last of the summer...get some sun, go to the beach!" Waverly huffed at him. "And please put your arm back in it's sling?"

"Mr. Waverly...I think I had enough sun and sand for a while? Napoleon answered sheepishly.

Illya headed home after receiving his dose of the anti-venom antidote, noticing his vision changed back not normal almost immediately.

Elliott was at the apartment waiting for him; she had most of the packing done and the small moving van had already come and gone with the bulk of their belongings, taking them to their new home in Washington Square. With the advise of Napoleon...they had negotiated a good buying price and with the money they had been stashing away for years, the brownstone was nearly paid for... giving them a very small mortgage.

For years U.N.C.L.E. had supplied the apartment, paying the utilities and bills...enabling their agents to work freely without any concerns, but now having a place of their own; the Kuryakins would join the rest of the working world with the everyday, ordinary concerns of a homeowner... It would be a new challenge to their already complicated lives as agents in the world of espionage and as parents raising a child.

"Hello my love, welcome home." she smiled as he walked in through the door," ye must be exhausted?"

"I will be fine, now that I am with you." he said, taking her into his arms, kissing her.

"Papa!" called Demya as he ran to his father,"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Illya said kneeling down; embracing his son, "I swear you have grown Demyachka...look at what a bol'shoy mal'chik_big boy, you are!"

"Mama says I'm her little man and I helped her...we're going to our new house today. Are you going too papa?"

Illya suddenly felt confused by his son's question..." Of course I am? Why would you think I was not?"

"I was afraid if we left before you came home that you wouldn't be able to find me and mama?"

Illya laughed..."Never worry Demyachka...papa will always find you...always. Now come...mama and I still have some packing to do...so go play for a bit enh?" He tickled the boy making him laugh out loud...

Illya gathered up the last of their belongings...they were not overly fond of 'chachkas' but had somehow seemed to acquire a few them...

Demmy was running around back and forth, gleefully chasing Boris, and she pouncing after him purring loudly, running stiff-legged with her the fur on her tail puffed out...

Some stray books had been missed and Illya opened Elliott's black steamer trunk that had always been kept at the foot of their bed; placing the books inside. He had never opened it before as it was hers and it's contents were hers to share with him or not.

At that moment Elliott walked into the room and he felt like a child, caught with it's hand in the cookie jar.

"I am sorry Annushka...I was not prying. I just wanted to put these extra books in there for the move."

"Illya Nickovich..." she pointed her finger at him, feigning annoyance, then laughed at him. "A stór...there's nothing in there that ye can't look at?" Just some memories...níl aon imní_ no worries," she said in Irish.

Elliott reached into the trunk, pulling out some old yellowed photographs, post cards and a few letters.

Items of sentimentality... he was surprised that she kept. Illya then spotted a small black box to one side of the trunk, asking what it was.

"Oh that?" she smiled...it belonged to my dad," She lifted it out, popping a latch on the the box as she opened it to reveal a concertina packed carefully within it.

Her husbands eyes widened in recognition..."May I?"

She nodded her approval as he took it gingerly from the case...Illya flipped open the snaps that held the bellows closed then drew the instrument open slowly filling it with air, then pressing down on one of the keys with his finger; he pushed the instrument closed...slowly producing one long note. He grinned...

Elliott watched as Illya's gaze drifted...to a memory perhaps ...a happy one from his past.

"Don't tell me ye can play one of these too?"...thinking of the long list of instruments he had mastered.

"No Annushka...my father and my babushka did...I remember sitting at their feet listening to them play when I was a child."

"Oh Illuysha...such a beautiful memory..." she said gently kissing him on the cheek.

He put the instrument back in it's case, then carefully back in the trunk. A short while later...everything was cleared out of the apartment except for a few sticks of furniture that would be left for the next agent to use as the new occupant... as Illya had done so many years ago when he first came to New York...

Elliott carried their son down the stairs for the taxi ride to the West Village as Illya remained behind taking one last look at what had been his home for so long...looking at the lumpy green couch thinking if it could talk...the stories it would tell. He thought of the first time Napoleon had cooked him a meal, welcoming him as his partner...the first time they had gotten drunk together there...and then getting drunk again celebration of Demya's birth...this place held so many memories both good and bad.

All memories of this place would stay with him no matter where lived but still it was like saying good bye to an old friend...Illya surprised himself this rush of sentimentality. He impulsively loosened a coat hook that was on the wall beside the door; taking it down and placing it in his pocket; understanding now the things Elliott had kept hidden in her trunk. Suddenly a physical reminder did not seem so foolish to him after all...

Illya Kuryakin was closing the door on this, his old life...ready to start his new one with his family in an unfamiliar home...but there _new_ memories would be created. He stepped out into the hall, then smiled as he shut the door for the last time...

The door suddenly reopened and a hand reached down...snatching Boris by the scruff of her neck, lifting her out. Then the door closed _again_ for the last time...

FINIS


End file.
